Harry Potter and The (Cursed) Power of (Mad) Love
by Kratos1989
Summary: There are some things in the world that must not be said, done or manipulated in the name of the Greater Good, as one Albus Dumbledore would find out painfully. Crack short story making fun of common tropes for HP fiction, don't be so serious. [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

 **Uploaded On:** 3rd June 2018

 **Updated On:** 24th June 2018

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 1)=**

 _'_ _How can this be?!'_

One Albus Dumbledore thought loudly to himself as he limped through the wrecked corridors of the Ministry, too spent to attempt Apparation and having lost his connection to Fawkes. Each of his emergency Portkeys have been destroyed, and the loss of his Elder Wand crippled him dearly. What was worse was the fact that much of this was his own fault, despite how he tried to rationalize in his mind that it was the Potter brat that got him into this shit. If only he did not push the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' too far, he would not be in this mess. This was unacceptable!

It was not just that; all of his plans for a Great Magical Britain under his secret rule were ruined. Dumbledore was supposed to defeat Voldemort with Harry Potter as his secret weapon, making sure that the dark lord was mortal once more after killing the boy before taking over and killing him, paving the way for his greatness. And then, after serving the nation and ensuring the compliance of the people, with the implanting of his puppets at both the Ministry and Hogwarts, he would be known as the greatest wizard since Merlin. He would be immortalized forever as the man who trained the Boy-Who-Lived and gotten rid of little old Tom Riddle.

But this was not to be. All of his schemes were destroyed; his supporters either removed, fled, or disillusioned with him; Harry Potter not only surviving his confrontation with Tom Riddle but attaining his Lordship and the truth of his parents' death; the public now knowing of his plans and crying for his blood; the Aurors out to arrest him and put him on trial for all to crucify.

All of this was going out of control, but he could fix this. He was Albus Dumbledore, he can get back into the game and make the public see the light.

It was all… For the Greater Good!

"Oh Dumbledore~"

 _'_ _No, it cannot be!'_ The old man panicked at the voice that called out and forced more energy into his legs to get him further from his captors. With a quick squeeze through some cracks in the wall and a illusion charm to hide his body, he waited for the sounds of running feet go away before he could relax. He slumped against the wall to regain his breath and strength as he thought back to the day where it all began.

To the day he thought his plans would begin to flourish instead of getting destroyed beyond repair.

 **=(Year 1)=**

It all started during the first year Harry Potter arrived to Hogwarts. He was quite honestly one of the smallest in his age group, looking really hopeless, malnourished and insecure as he stood waiting for his turn to be sorted. Just ripe for Dumbledore to begin Harry's training for his final destiny with Voldemort. He had it all planned out to have the young Potter sorted into Gryffindor and he ensured that the young Weasley boy would stick to him to ensure that he would always be loyal to the house while alienating him from the rest by spreading rumors of him not caring of others. Over the next few days, he could see how he has interacted with the rest of the house members, notably with the young ladies of the Quidditch Team before and after his induction to the team. They seemed to take quite a shine to the young boy by occasionally doting on him and pinching his cheeks playfully. Katie Bell for one had an odd habit of tucking young Harry into her arms and squeezing him tightly with her hugs while teasing him heavily, particularly when they were alone or at the Great Hall during their meal times. At that time, Dumbledore considered it was due to their close age gap and thought that she was viewing him as a little brother.

Then came the Troll that Voldemort used as a distraction to get the Philosopher stone.

Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Harry had the heart to sacrifice himself for the greater good, and it did not need much on his part to get Ronald Weasley disparaging Hermione Granger for her work ethics, ensuring her ignorance to the incoming danger. He was also pleased to see how quick and willing Harry was to jump to the defense of the girl and take on the troll.

What he did not anticipate was the presence of Daphne Greengrass being in the same area as the muggleborn. Evidently she was experiencing problems of her own by Draco Malfoy and the others in her house targeting her for both her sprouting beauty and her family being Neutral in the political side of the world. She was with Granger when the troll appeared in the toilet and attacked them. Her added presence meant the two had some time to defend themselves before Harry Potter appeared to aid them. Even with the reluctant help of Ronald Weasley, it was clear that to the eyes of the two young ladies, Harry was the main force that helped them, just as Dumbledore had planned with some fixing to his plans.

And so with that, Harry Potter became friends with Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and by extension one Tracey Davis after she found out from her friend about the Troll and his saving. The first girl Dumbledore was fine with, after all it would be easy to gain control with the use of potions and compulsion charms, but the other two he was deeply wary. Notwithstanding the Greengrass girl being introduced so early to Harry Potter, Tracey Davis was also part of the same Neutral Faction who do not agree with his views for the Greater Good, not to mention both were from Slytherin, the infamously (through his own manipulations) dark house and rival to Gryffindor. The 'Golden Boy' must not be fraternizing with them at all, so he got Ronald Weasley to try and fix that.

Sadly, the Weasley boy had a rather restrictive mindset that went one way at full speed with no brakes and without a talent for more 'fine tuning'. The boy was unable to think complex thoughts or plans to execute and he could not stop himself from saying certain words in public that could be construed differently, and with Minerva in the area, the boy set the record for the fastest and most number of detentions given to a first year by his own Head of House in the first month alone. While he was serving that set, young Harry got along well with the two girls of Slytherin and the muggleborn Granger, thus showing the rest of the students that something was different from the rumors spread by Weasley or Malfoy, and so they started trying to make contact with the boy again.

When Ronald Weasley tried to break them up again after his detention, it was in the Great Hall with the other houses and staff present. Young Harry Potter had enough at that point and proceeded to tear into the redhead about the behavior and much to a few people's amusement or indignation, compared him to Draco Malfoy and how at some points, made Draco slightly more open to others than him. This was arguably the one that broke the camel's back as Weasley proceeded to berate Harry Potter, calling him a brat who seek attention and calling out the witches who were supposedly placing him under a spell and that they should be reported for trying to seduce him, all while proceeding to call the other houses other names that were making a few of the older students looked at him with narrowed eyes and twitchy fingers around their wands, and the professors themselves looking like they might turn the other cheek to give them that chance, with Snape almost salivating at the opportunity.

It got the Weasley boy into more trouble and more detentions to his belt, making him the first ever student in the first year to get consecutive detentions with the first few months, something his twin elder brothers failed to do even in their lifetime. And because of that idiotic move, the houses with the exception of the Slytherin senior majority now started to mingle with one another, with Harry gaining a few more friends, including one Su Li, a Ravenclaw from China that was mysterious and quiet enough to slip past Albus's radar a few times, and one that helped Hermione Granger with the Quidditch issue when Harry's broomstick was under a curse by Quirrel. Hermione bumped into Su Li on the way to the teacher's stand, and evidently she saw the opposite of the bookworm's idea of Snape cursing with her own opinion regarding Quirrel, so they decided to attack both with their own methods.

It was honestly a little disturbing seeing both men pinned to their benches by the robes with small daggers and set ablaze, thus breaking Quirrel's attention and letting Harry get back on his broom to win the match. And that action also got them closer much to the wizard's chagrin. It was a bit of a sight for the other students to see Harry getting startled every so often by the Asian girl who seemed to enjoy his reactions and teased him by getting up close and personal, much to the ire of Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis.

It was also Harry's selfless behavior cultivated from his abuse that seemed to attract the other girls of his generation a lot, particularly one Susan Bones that made Dumbledore extremely worried due to her relations with Amelia Bones whose distrust towards the elderly wizard was rather damaging to his plans. He could not afford to have her interact with him too much and so tried to split them apart with whatever means necessary, but it did not work as well as he hoped.

That proved to be one of his many undoings to come.

That started when Harry was on the staircase to his dormitory and the headmaster made sure to move it to the forbidden corridor to attract his attention, but he did not anticipate Susan Bones appearing around another set of staircase with her friend at the same time. This coincidence led the two groups to the third floor where they encountered the Cereberus guarding the trap door leading to the traps and the ultimate prize, the Philosopher Stone. Dumbledore had hoped to use that to grab Harry's attention and to make him go through the trials to test him and to have him confront Voldemort at the end, but with Susan Bones mixed up in this mess, this was going in a different direction.

He tried to place a gag on all possible routes to stop her and the others from sending out the information to Amelia and even got Ronald Weasley to persuade them to hold off on it by claiming they should be the ones to solve it, but he did not count on one Hannah Abbot who was writing a letter to her parents earlier and so placed that information inside and sent it to them, thus alerting Amelia by extension.

It made for one very pissed off Head of DMLE and a group of similarly angry Aurors who made quite an entrance coming into the Great Hall two days later and proceeded to tear a new one into Dumbledore for his lack of security and other choices. The team of Aurors, much to his displeasure, seemed almost gleeful in using the opportunity given to them to check the entire school for Dark objects and particular individuals, both due to his constant refusals to let them into the castle to make arrests, and more likely due to their closeness to Susan Bones whom they see as a surrogate sibling and were worried sick at the thought of her getting hurt.

If his contact at the ministry was correct, hearing that Susan encountered a Cereberus sent the entire Auror Corps to an angry frenzy to get to the castle, scaring a fair number of Ministry personnel on their way.

That investigation led to the discovery of a few Dark Objects brought in by the older Slytherin students alongside others from other houses, and a few arrests that Dumbledore took a while to get them out. They should be set free, it was not their fault and he needed their meekness for his plans.

For it was all… For the Greater Good!

At least there was one good thing that came from that debacle. Quirrel had attempted to use the distraction to sneak past the Cerberus and the other traps to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and while he did managed it, he had failed in getting out quietly as the guard dog made its displeasure known by taking a bite at him, leaving him open to the others. With a discreet use of the wards of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was able to isolate young Harry from Amelia Bones and her Aurors, forcing him to take on Quirrel alone and reveal Voldemort's spirit to everyone, then as to his plan, Harry was able to both defeat Quirrel and send Voldemort screaming to the hills, while confirming his suspicions that Harry had a power that Voldemort did not have. It was something glorious and to much of his secret glee, he was able to portray Harry as the hero he was meant to be in front of DMLE and the students. This would be the first step to his plan for his grandness.

Dumbledore was feeling generous after that incident, so he let the young boy carry on some form of childhood, taking a fair amount of amusement at the sight of the first-year girls playing tug-of-war with Harry as the rope, with the occasional rescue by Katie Bell who proceeded to take him back to her female teammates and keep him there with a smug smile on her face as she looked to the other girls.

If only Albus understood what that meant at that time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

 **Uploaded On:** 5th June 2018

 **Updated On:** 24th June 2018

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 2)=**

Indeed, at that point in time Dumbledore should have some inking of what was to come about, but he was feeling very happy that he could prove to the populace that Voldemort was alive. Even if the Minister attempted to hide it, it was rather hard considering the entire Auror Corps, Amelia Bones, and the entire student body were present to see the event. With many writing to their parents about it, he could only agree to keep it silent for the sake of not alarming the populace and keeping his power if he agreed to increase security budgets for the DMLE and have other departments keep an eye out for Voldemort.

And in the months leading to the end of the school year, Dumbledore watched Harry's interactions with the other houses, mainly the few girls in the houses who were in contact the most with him and how they gone about with the whole schoolyard crush they have for him. At least that was how it started out.

Dumbledore let out a sigh as he considered the second year for Harry Potter. That was also another sign of his plans going wrong.

 **=(Year 2)=**

~~Act 1~~

Dumbledore had planned to let Harry suffer at the Dursleys during the summer holidays before the Second Year in order to garner the highest chance of bonding with the Weasleys when he would give his suggestion to Ronald Weasley, thus giving him the opportunity to meet Ginny Weasley and start his next portion of the plan. The presence of a house-elf using magic was surprising but it actually aided his plan as he caught the word of Harry getting a strike for Underage Magic. This would certainly help to have the boy be very grateful to the Weasleys, and by extension himself, while reinforcing his plans for the boy.

But it would seem that the girls the young boy had contacted previously got worried from the lack of response and decided to send in their own reinforcements to check on Harry Potter. It sounded like the start of an odd joke, what with a Muggle dentist, a Chinese Assassin, several Aurors led by Amelia Bones, and some shady warehouse workers walking through a Muggle neighborhood and to a home to find a magical boy. From one of his contacts, it was quite a sight to have Dr Granger restrained from strangling Vernon while the warehouse workers broke through the door where Harry was incarcerated and Amelia placing the entire family under arrest with the assassin taking a pot shot at the Muggle family before leaving. The Aurors on site went livid at the conditions Harry had lived currently and previously, with one of the junior members losing their temper at the sight of the cupboard beneath the stairs and accidentally releasing a burst of magic that destroyed the furniture. With an efficiency and ruthlessness that would make Alastor Moody proud, they cuffed the Dursleys and not too lightly dragged them screaming to their cells, with a couple of them 'legally' stunning the adults to shut them up.

But this was a problem, Harry needed to be at the Dursley's for both his 'protection' and for his 'training' to be completed for his death. Dumbledore needed the Dursleys to be free for this. Not to mention with Harry in the eyes of the Ministry, it would not take long for them to find the bindings on his magic and the first of many potions running through his system. He must not let them remove them.

It was all… For The Greater Good!

Alas, he was unable to stop the proceedings as Amelia and her Aurors saw first-hand the type of abuse The Boy-Who-Lived went through and with the witnesses around, it did not take much to get an emergency Wizengamot meeting with Cyrus Greengrass helping her out. It took even less with Pensieve memories taken from them and Harry's to show the abuse he had to suffer to have the Dursleys convicted for many years in Muggle prison and their own son sent to a child correction centre. Using that evidence, they proceeded to admit Harry into a special ward at Saint Mungos where they found out about the bindings and potions alongside his wounds.

It was a good thing he made sure to use a different wand for the bindings and the potions in questions were made in a manner to point the finger at other individuals he did not want to be associated directly. The old mage could swear he almost heard the Healers cursing up a storm from his office while a few of the Aurors were clamoring to get 'even' with the people in question.

Oh, and the part where Cornelius Fudge decided to be competent for once and moved to have Harry Potter instated as a ward of the Ministry and have Amelia take charge of his protection was most problematic, not helped by the smug grins from him and a few others whom he could not get to see the Greater Good of his actions. He tried to get the location but it would seemed they were keeping their mouths firmly shut and unless he was mistaken, they would have used a couple of Fidelius Charm for it.

It was troublesome, but nothing a potion bottle or two for Harry Potter cannot fix. For the time being, he should keep a watchful eye in case Amelia was surveying him. He knew all too well that the woman would love to tackle him to the ground and beat the stuffing out of him if she found out his hand in the matter. They already removed his guardianship of the boy and suspended his 'in loco parentis' authority for all the muggleborns in Hogwarts on grounds of severe neglect, and possible abuse of powers when they found out about his mail block. Once he was certain of her reach limit, he would then proceed to bring back the bindings and the potions.

It was all… For The Greater Good!

~~Act 2~~

The Second Year started quite explosively with Ronald Weasley somehow coming to Hogwarts in an illegally modified Muggle car that broke a good portion of the castle, thus earning the boy to a fresh round of detentions and one Howler courtesy of his mother the next morning. From what he gathered it started around the time when Harry was trying to enter the platform himself but ended up taking the different route with Amelia Apparating him to the platform while she got people to check the wards.

The other thing that came up was the reappearance of the Chamber of Secrets which Dumbledore hoped to use to ostracize Harry from the others and make him dependent on him. He almost got it when Filch's cat was found at the scene with Harry looking to be the culprit.

However that plan took an unexpected start when Harry, with the help of some of his female companions, turned Severus's accusations and suggestion to remove him from the Quidditch Team around and directed them at Draco, whom he pointed out that with timing of his insertion into his Team House, the bribery of the new Nimbus Brooms and the declaration for all the Muggleborns and Half-bloods to be targeted, Draco Malfoy was the more likely candidate to be the one doing so with the aim to get Harry discredited and off the team since he was let in during his first year. Even Sir Nicholas had vouched for the boy since he was attending the Ghost Festival for him and felt that shouting it out for everyone made Harry a target.

Rather cunning of the boy, it was quite amusing and perhaps helpful to the headmaster. So much so, Dumbledore decided to let Harry have a go to see where that idea went.

And what a show it was.

Overnight, Harry's idea seemed to have spread from the Gryffindor Dorms all the way to the other Houses, making Draco and his team the least welcomed members of Slytherin by the morning. Even their fellow Slytherins were shown to be disassociating themselves from him, with a few older students using this to their advantage to take away some of the Malfoy network. Dumbledore was practically smirking inside with glee at the image of Lucius Malfoy getting upset at losing some of his connections due to his son's incompetence and Harry's quick remarks.

The dislike for Malfoy was further boosted by Dumbledore's announcement (which he purposely made to sound rather unflattering), that there was no evidence to suggest that Draco Malfoy was involved in the attack of Filch's cat and so would not be removed from the team. That did not sit well with the populace and in the coming days, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin went to an all-time high with skirmishes happening in the corridors and the grounds. Snape was using this opportunity to knock points off the other houses and deal out detentions, while the other heads decided to fight fire with fire and went about trying to help their students while getting the majority of Slytherins into detentions themselves. Minerva in particular seemed determined and almost gleeful in getting Draco Malfoy and his two croonies into as much detention as possible, especially when the boy proclaimed he would get 'Potter and his Mudblood their due deserts'.

Really, the boy had no finesse. How on Merlin's shores would he ever get into Slytherin without his 'help' on the Sorting Hat?

The situation boiled to the point when the Quidditch Match came for the two houses, everyone from all four houses descended to the pitch for what was essentially "Team Potter Vs Team Malfoy". It even drew the attention of the Ministry due to Lucius's meddling with his attempts to discredit Harry only to be rebuffed by Amelia and other Ministry officials who had heard of the situation.

It was certainly quite a match with both teams seemingly doing their best to beat each other physically as well as figuratively during the match, with the Beaters from both sides guilty of sending the Bludger at the Chasers with more force than necessary. Oliver Wood seemed possessed to get back at Flint by using impossible acrobatics to deliver the Quaffle at every Slytherin's head with almost deadly ease.

The real action came from the Seekers as they tried to get the Snitch while dealing with a rogue Bludger that was intent on breaking Harry's bones. While Harry was able to get the Snitch and barely missed getting the Bludger to the face and letting Draco Malfoy take the hit, Madam Hooch was beside herself in rage as she proceeded to tear into Snape and the House Team while demanding an investigation into tampering. With the Minister and Head of the DMLE there to check on the rumors, it was rather problematic, even when the other three House Heads were welcoming that decision.

Overnight, the entire Slytherin Team got disbanded and the entire house went under heavy investigation despite Fudge's rather feeble attempts to delay it to help Lucius and his own attempts to belay that decision, but got railroaded by both Amelia's and the School Board's strong armed tactics and the concerned parents especially when news of the attack on the cat got out. Dumbledore tried to use this opportunity to get the two Slytherin girls away from Harry Potter by attempting to plant some incriminating evidence. But young Harry seemed to be somewhat suspicious of him and so sought to get them cleared first, and with the DMLE top Aurors present, they got cleared quickly. Despite Amelia's attempt to get her forces into the castle to protect the students, Dumbledore was able to use his authority to belay that decision while he considered his plans.

It was not too big a revelation when he considered the dead roosters and his memory of Tom killing the Myrtle girl. It could only be a Basilisk doing the attacks since an indirect gaze would do the petrification and it was well known that Salazar was a Parselmouth. Not to mention the diary that young Ginny was holding would likely be the reason for the attacks. All he had to do was to make Harry involved enough to get to the snake and test his mettle again.

That being said, the current situation was bad, the boy was not trusting him enough. Dumbledore needed Harry to trust him implicitly so that he can guide him to his ultimate destiny to fight Voldemort and sacrifice himself for the Greater Good, so that he could take down Voldemort himself and take the Potter fortune and fame for his own.

He must do so… For The Greater Good!

While Dumbledore tried to separate the few friends around Harry to ostracize him in order to get him to depend on him more, the boy seemed to end up getting more attention from other girls, and it made Dumbledore had to wonder if there was a bit of truth to Snape's snide remarks about Potter males always getting the girls.

It would explain the popularity enjoyed by Charles Potter and James Potter, especially the latter during his third and fourth year. Dumbledore took a moment to view at all the new friends that popped up and categorized them into year groups.

From Harry's year group, it started with the twin Patil sisters who tend to tag-team to switch between helping him with his work/research and teasing him immensely with their twin act; Sophie Roper, a fellow Gryffindor who was known for her long hair, a body shaped by early puberty and for chatting with Harry every now and then at the library; Lavender Brown, another fellow Gryffindor who had taken to flirting and teasing Harry greatly; Lilith Moon, often referred to as Lil, who was a fellow Asian like Su Li from Hufflepuff and was a shy contrast compared to the active girl who seemed to talk exclusively to only the girls from her house until Harry; Sally-Anne Perks, a Hufflepuff with a bubbly personality and tended to be with Harry when Hermione was not around and when he needed someone to get Ronald Weasley away from him; Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, a girl that seemed to be a cross between Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies in both beauty and personality who enjoyed working alongside Harry and teasing him greatly.

From other years, there was Rachael Codnor, a Gryffindor in the same year as Katie Bell who had the similar habit of hugging Harry tightly and occasionally taking him to her friends to tease and cuddle; Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw first year who was often bullied until Harry found out and sought out Filius for his assistance, thus stopping the girl's torment; Lina Tande, a Hufflepuff third year from India who would give tips alongside Katie Bell for flying on broomsticks; Rather shocking, the Carrow Twins, the latest First Year Slytherins who were related to the incestuous Carrow Death Eaters and had perfected the art of stalking Harry in the shadows, and somehow managing to strike an odd relationship with him similar to the Weasley Twins, only creepier; Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect who had often interacted with Su Li and Hermione at the library, and now at times chatting with Harry, much to Percy Weasley's potent jealousy.

But perhaps the most shocking of all the girls who made contact with Harry Potter, one Pansy Parkinson.

Based on reports from the portraits in the castle, the boy encountered the Slytherin Princess in one of the abandoned dungeons where she was crying her heart out over her forced engagement with Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter, bless his bleeding heart, decided to help her in whatever way he could, and brought her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey found the scars inflicted on her. Harry took it upon himself to jinx the Malfoy heir with help from the Weasley Twins and Nevile Longbottom, making sure that boy suffered greatly while checking up on the Parkinson Heiress and apparently retelling some of his stories regarding his abusive relatives.

Belong long and without meaning to, Pansy Parkinson started to approach young Harry more often either for a quick talk, a few meals together or to warn him despite the wary objections from Harry's other friends who distrusted her greatly.

One such warning came when Draco Malfoy found out about their closeness. Already angry from getting banned from the Quidditch Team and losing what was left of his little hold on the house, alongside not getting the opportunity to ensnare the Greengrass Heiress for himself and being treated worse than Ronald Weasley (which did not take much), Draco exploded at what he perceived was Potter stealing his property and proceeded to challenge him to a duel. Being in the Great Hall when he issued the challenge, it did not take much on Dumbledore's part to get Filius to aid in the duel, hoping to use this as a way of either getting Draco out of his school or to get Harry back under his control. He even got Snape to pass on the spell to conjure up a snake to see if Harry would use the Parseltongue ability he suspected to have from Voldemort. For added motivation for both sides, the Headmaster decided to subtly goad Draco into using his marriage contract with Pansy as the prize.

But alas, Harry Potter proved himself quite a duelist, no doubt in part being with Amelia Bones and with some of his friends he would have learned how to fight. With a few well-placed spells, Harry was able to take down Draco quickly, thus showing that he was the better of the two. When Draco did use the _'_ _Serpensotia'_ spell and aimed it at someone else, rather than speaking to it and thus giving Dumbledore a chance to get the school to target Harry, the boy actually grabbed the snake in mid-air and let himself get bitten, thus making Filius declare Harry the winner and granting him the marriage contract with the Parkinson.

It said something about the situation between the families of Parkinson and Malfoy when the girl was jumping in joy at the voided contract with Malfoy, before going to Harry to check on him. The shamed Malfoy attempted to protest that decision while Pansy ignored him in favor of worrying over Harry Potter. After the boy was moved to the hospital wing, Draco made to grab the girl by the arm, pointedly ignoring his loss and decidedly forcing his opinion onto her. Pansy Parkinson proceeded to hex him greatly while screaming all the deeds he forced her to do and all the punishments she had to endure under the marriage contract, before using a reinforcement spell on her leg and aimed it between his own when he was on the ground.

The resulting crunch and screams were heard throughout the castle and to the forest, making all the males, be they human, house-elves, ghosts, centaurs or portraits, winced in sympathy and crossed their legs as one while the females cheered at the destruction of a man's jewels. Even Dumbledore's eyes watered at the sight and he felt like taking the strongest pain potion available, and he was not the one targeted!

But he would think about that later, he needed a new plan based on the situation he was seeing before him.

On the one hand, the Malfoy name was now in the dumps, and it would seem that his decision to let Harry proceed with his idea of supposedly getting framed by the House of Snakes was paying off quite nicely, with Lucius actually losing a lot of respect from the fellow Death Eaters, and the Parkinson Family was now allying itself with Harry Potter, and with them, other families of the Grey Faction were moving along nicely. With the mood of the Dark Faction being so volatile, when Voldemort eventually returns, they would likely hit back hard, allowing Dumbledore to portray them in a negative light and thus get the support needed to destroy the Dark Factions and embrace the Light. It certainly did not help Malfoy's image when other attacks occurred and he was around the areas while Harry was with the others, especially when said victims were those Malfoy had taunted before in front of Harry.

On the other hand, the Potter boy was getting more out of his reach than he liked. With Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Cygus Greengrass and now Patrick Parkinson on his side of the fence, it would not take long for the boy to know about his heritage and his House Votes, and with revelations about his upbringing, it would not take long for the families to wonder why he was placed at his relatives in the first place and would attempt to seek out the parent's will. Dumbledore was able to use his authority as Chief Warlock to seal the will, but that was about the extent of it; apparently Lily who still had trust issues with him decided to be herring on caution and made copies for both Gringotts and other ministries to ensure their last requests were fulfilled. In addition, she made James place restrictions to ensure their main vaults cannot be accessed without fulfilling conditions that were set by Charles Potter and Ragnok himself, making it impossible for Dumbledore to access the items and so forced to take the few Galleons available from the trust vault set for Harry.

It would also be very bad if Harry found out about the list of people that he was meant to go instead of the Dursleys, not to mention the part of Sirius Black being innocent of the Potter Betrayal. People would ask about him and the Longbottoms' suspicious circumstances, something that must not happen for the Greater Good!

Dumbledore had planned for Harry to start associating with the Weasleys so that he could meet Ginny and have a connection that Dumbledore could try to encourage, but instead the boy attracted other girls which, much to his consternation and confusion, were arguably more beautiful and certainly more in tune to the boy. This was not what he wanted, he needed the boy to rely on him more, and he needed the boy to be connected to Ginny Weasley so that he can gain access to the vaults and pay off Molly Weasley on the side.

This must be done… For The Greater Good!

Try as he might, the boy just won't get marked for suspicion. Even Ronald Weasley and a few others attempting to spread bad rumors about him got shut down quicker than a Bludger on Enhancement potions, with a few of them sporting hex burns courtesy of the girls around Harry. This was getting unacceptable, and the latest confrontation between Malfoy and Miss Granger gave him an idea and opportunity to remove some support.

He knew that the girl would try to figure out the mystery to stop the attacks and to help Harry, she was just that predictable, and the upcoming Quidditch match would give him the chance to get her alone since she never enjoyed the game. He manipulated the staircases to make sure she was mostly alone at the time, with Miss Clearwater going to collect her. What he did not anticipate was Harry skipping the match and going along to keep an eye on her and in so doing, protected them from getting attacked by the Basilisk by placing himself in the line of fire and getting petrified himself. The girls' screams attracted Madam Prince who immediately transfigured the corridor to block off the creature before grabbing them to the hospital wing and calling the authorities.

That was when, if Dumbledore recalled the muggle expression correctly, shit hit the fan.

Amelia Bones came charging into Hogwarts with the wrath of God and an entire army of scowling Aurors, followed shortly by Cornelius Fudge and what looked to be a good quarter of Magical Britain. It would seem when Poppy called Amelia, Cornelius was there with a few other department heads and one reporter, and all of them blew their tops off at the news of Harry Potter getting petrified. Within minutes the news spread throughout the entire ministry and when Augusta, Cygus and Patrick heard about it, well…

The words coming out of their mouths were certainly NOT child-friendly.

With Miss Granger's input about the possible creature, Amelia Bones wasted no time in deploying all her men to evacuate the castle before searching it from top to bottom for the creature while the populace pooled their resources to get the Mandrake potions to heal the petrified victims. When they found the dark creature, it was to everyone's shock and awe that the girls in Harry's life stepped forward to eradicate it in the most terrifying display of power, battle tactics and sheer rage.

With planning from Miss Granger and the Ravenclaws, the serpent was secluded in an area where it would not be able to move about easily. Then the Slytherins got together to use spells of relatively questionable nature to restrain the creature and remove its eyes to stop its ability, before the others pooled their magic together and blew the head off its body with explosive results in front of a green-faced Minister, a shocked Amelia Bones and terrified Aurors.

Honestly speaking, Dumbledore needed to change his inner robes after he soiled them heavily from that display of power.

But this also gave him an insight about the boy and his friends, especially when he watched them crowd around the boy's bed in the hospital wing while awaiting for the Mandrakes to mature and for the potion to be administered. It was as he suspected, Harry did have a power, possibly that of love that Voldemort could never understand. A power that seemed to make his allies stronger with emotions and enhance their abilities. And if it allowed them to overpower a Basilisk, imagine what it could do for a member of his Order? Dumbledore would be able to take on Voldemort easily!

He must harness this power… For The Greater Good!

And he got the person in mind; when Harry got back on his feet, the shade of Tom Riddle decided to make an appearance to attack him. Without the Basilisk attacking, Harry was able to dispatch Tom before destroying the diary, removing the threat and saving Ginny Weasley in a manner that Dumbledore could use for his own purposes. It would be a bit early in his plans, but he could get Molly to start with the potion regime, and he would need to deal with the other girls around Harry.

Dumbledore would have to take it slow. For now, the school was safe and went back to normal, with the biggest news being Draco Malfoy being at the bottom of the Totem Pole with great losses to wealth and reputation, and the rather explosive breakup of Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater in the Great Hall. The latter came about when Percy came to confront Penelope about her supposed closeness with Harry. He wanted her to stop seeing the boy and apparently got a little physical doing so. But he picked the bad time to do that as Madam Pomfrey performed health checkups on those involved with the attacks and she found traces of love potions with hints of lust potion as well, all of which were keyed to Percy as the receiver of it. As one could guess, the Ravenclaw prefect was not impressed, and when Percy started accusing her of being a scarlet woman after Harry's money, she blew up in front of everyone and proceeded to unload six years worth of spells and hexes onto the boy, screaming at his betrayal of her emotions and all that they had done, before performing the same spell as Pansy Parkinson and delivering her leg between Percy's.

And for the second time of the year, a man's ability to conceive heirs was compromised, making men wept in pain and women to cheer for the justice served, with the addition of Cornelius Fudge who whimpered at the sight and Amelia Bones who promptly arrested Percy for interrogation, with Penelope having to pay a fine for 'undue assault under due stress'. This revelation would certainly cost the Weasley boy his prefect badge and his chance to be Head Boy for the coming year, something he could normally override but Minerva would not stand for the injustice. He would need to get the boy out of Azkaban while informing Molly to be careful with the future potion regime planned for the Potter boy.

And so, the year ended with the defeat of the Basilisk and Harry being kept in a location that Dumbledore could not get a hold of. That Amelia Bones would dare to withhold information from him was inexcusable! He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, holder of the Order of Merlin, First-Class, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts! His answers will be obtained one way or another!

And so he began the second phase of his planning… For The Greater Good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

 **Uploaded On:** 22nd June 2018

 **Updated On:** 24th June 2018

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 3)=**

In some ways that second year was a mix of good and bad.

The good being the Malfoy name getting dragged into the mud because of the heir's incompetence and his Gryffindor tendencies to rush into situations, and Lucius's desire to discredit Arthur Weasley ended up showing some proof of his endeavors, thus discrediting him, and the existence of the horcrux, not to mention the possible method of destroying said item using basilisk venom.

The bad taking the form of Harry not conforming to his plans as he would have wanted. The boy was getting more independent and confident without the presence of the Dursleys and with the help of the more caring adults that were connected to the girls Harry was being friends with. Not to mention with the discovery and removal of the bindings meant to contain his power, and the potions meant to obtain his compliance, the adults had developed a fair amount of protectiveness around him and made sure that he was prepared to detect poisons or potions. Cornelius himself was rather shocked at the report detailing the amount of potions circulating inside Harry's body and gave Amelia cart blanche to do everything she could to help the boy, and by extension, made him look good.

At the very least back then, they did not find the binding keeping the horcrux tied to Harry's soul thanks to using the Elder Wand to place a powerful Notice-Me-Not charm on his scar, not to mention removing the memory from Madam Pomfrey for insurance. But the Healers did note something odd, so he needed to be on his toes in case he needed to wipe out their memories.

There was also the issue of Harry's records cleaned out of black marks, since he told Amelia Bones about the house-elf incident, and with Dobby giving his statement, the single strike of Misuse of Magic was removed, meaning Harry had one less thing to let Dumbledore use over him.

All that meant the boy would not be looking to Dumbledore for advice, to guide him to his final destiny to face Voldemort and give up his life for the Greater Good. Harry Potter had something to look to in the future, something that would make him want to live instead of dying.

Dumbledore had to find a way... For The Greater Good!

But the only way he could think of back then was to try and alienate Harry, and that had odd effect of him gaining new allies and affections from the ladies. Dumbledore briefly recalled the fallout between Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. After the reveal of the potions in her body, Miss Clearwater was seen going to check up on Harry a few times and thanked him for saving her and Miss Granger, and seemingly getting rather affectionate towards him in a manner that at first Percy and Ron attempted to accuse Harry of using potions. That went down quickly with proof from professional Healers and a magical vow from Harry that he did not do so or Miss Clearwater was under the influence of any, and the two Weasleys got further scorn and hexes from the populace while Harry and Miss Clearwater got closer. Percy threw a pissing fit at the loss of the woman.

Too bad for the boy, but as the saying goes, 'There were plenty more purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns in the sea.' Penelope was clearly too independent for his liking, Percy needed a compliant pureblood to help him in his life.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief as he got up from his position and slowly made his way to another crack in the Ministry's wall to get a better hiding spot while thinking in his head. It was very unusual for Harry to gain the type of allies and relationships he had, and that should have been the warning for him, but he did not think much about it.

And then there was Harry's third year.

Dumbledore paused as he found himself in the ruined courtroom of the Wizengamot, the one used for the most serious of crimes, and he could not help the snort of derision as he considered the odd coincidence and irony of his location in relation to his thoughts.

Indeed, that was the year when things really went wrong. He could handle other people and adjust accordingly based on their actions, but Sirius Black was the proverbial wild card that could not be contained, especially after his escape.

 **=(Year 3)=**

~~Act 1~~

Dumbledore could not believe his ears when he heard about Black's escape from Azkaban. The Dementors and the guards only had one thing to do, to keep Sirius Black (and others) from leaving the prison, and they apparently sucked at it. Dumbledore went through a lot of trouble to make sure that he could gain guardianship of Harry Potter, one which included manipulating the situation so that Frank and Alice Longbottom would be incapacitated and be unable to get custody.

He admitted that it was a cruel fate that befell upon them to be a little more than a vegetable, but it had to be done. The two never believed that Sirius would betray the Potters, especially Frank since he had witnessed the oath-taking Sirius took to be Harry's godfather. Alice was too much like Lily Potter, a girl who did not trust his words fully, and went about trying to prove Sirius's innocence while attempting to secure Harry's guardianship. Augusta for her part was like a bulldog and went about helping the two with their tasks.

Dumbledore needed them off his tail without showing his hand, nothing a quick comment and a couple of galleons off the side to Mundungus Fletcher couldn't fix.

He was honestly surprised at how fast the blabbermouth could spread the news of their location, but it worked great in this case. Not only would he be ridden of his biggest opposition to Harry's guardianship, Augusta would be too distraught of her son's issues and too focused on keeping Neville safe that she ignored everything else. As a side bonus he was able to prep Neville as a possible alternative for his plans against Voldemort in case Harry got killed early or become an obstacle to Dumbledore's schemes.

It was all done... For The Greater Good!

There were others listed as guardians for the boy, two of which were his own professors, but they were too independent for his liking and tend to question his decisions especially regarding young Harry. But Black held a special place as a thorn in his side; the man in his youth was never truly loyal to his cause. Oh to be certain Sirius never agreed with his family over the Dark Arts or the pureblood ideologies, and he took up a position as a Hit Wizard to take down Death Eaters. But he did not follow all of Dumbledore's ideals as well or believe in using non-lethal takedowns, merely going along with Dumbledore to spite his blood family. No, he was always loyal to James first, Lily second, and upon his birth, devoted to Harry. Despite of his sorting into Gryffindor, the man was raised as a Slytherin, one whom Arcturus Black, previous Head of the Black Family and grandfather of Sirius, was proud of and purposely named as his heir to deny Sirius's parents, Voldemort and Dumbledore full access to the family secrets.

How dare that man, restricting the access to that trove of knowledge and magic! All that power at his fingertips could be used for so much more, like making others see his point of view, motivating others to give up their bank accounts and secrets to him before sacrificing themselves like the sheep they were, and able to manipulate the world's councils by a flick of the finger.

All of that power could be used for the benefit of the Greater Good!

But since Dumbledore could not get it, he had to restrain it.

It was certainly a hassle to deal with Sirius Black, but it was worth it. He had to overpower a compulsion charm to bypass the man's mind-set to force him after dear traitorous Peter, then after Sirius's capture, he signed the documentation with Baghold and Crouch to deport him to Azkaban without a trial. After that it was a matter of sweeping all of Sirius's achievements and his relationship with the Potters under the rug and feeding the bad rumours to vilify the man. With that done, he was able to use his authority as Chief Warlock to gain Harry's guardianship.

But Dumbledore would of course pretend that he was forced into the situation by the other two just in case someone investigated the case. He even planted some dubious evidence for insurance to show that the two had something against Sirius since they were well-known to hate his blood family. Crouch in particular had been rather upfront with his dislike for the Blacks, constantly badmouthing Sirius despite his good track records and constantly tagging him with like-minded Aurors who would keep an eye on him and try to get him into trouble. Bagnold on the other hand hated Sirius's grandfather for many of his rejections for both politics and off-the-shelf advances from her.

It was honestly too easy for Dumbledore to weave a web of lies around to protect himself from the potential fallout. It would not do for someone of his position to be taken out so easily, rather Baghold and Crouch would take the fall, the latter more likely to hurt more thanks to his son being a Death Eater.

It was all... For The Greater Good!

But he was regressing into the past. He needed to deal with the present.

It did not take much to know why Sirius Black took this moment to escape; while the populace were under the impression the man was after the last of the Potters for Tom Riddle, a quick glance at the Daily Prophet revealed a possible alternative for his revenge. He of course knew that about the Animagus abilities of Peter Pettigrew and had at one point considered corralling the cowardly man to his will. It would not need much on his part to get the necessary blackmail to bend the man to his will, but Dumbledore decided against that. The man was more likely to sell his mother to save his skin, and the 'rat' was more than capable to circumvent vows due to his years as a Marauder and as a spy for Voldemort.

Nope, it would be better that Peter stick around as the real traitor, this way it was easier to point the finger at the man instead of Dumbledore.

He needed to get to Harry before Sirius does. It would not do to have the truth of his parent's betrayal known to the boy just yet. It was already bad enough that the boy was not at the Dursleys for his 'protection', and he was barely containing the will from being seen at the Ministry. But if Black met up with Harry, this would be a disaster to his plans to use the boy, he needed to be stopped for the Greater Good!

It took a while but the boy eventually reappeared in the muggle world to visit Miss Granger, with the unfortunate inclusion of Amelia Bones, Susan Bones and a few guards tasked to check on the boy. Dumbledore had considered the idea of removing their memories to take back control of Harry, but the added presence of Minerva and Filius made that problematic, and that would likely have resulted badly as Sirius appeared soon after in his Grimm form, likely to check on Harry. At least his presence was enough to scare a few of the others to make them take up their wands to ward off Sirius, and their views made it clear they do not know about Sirius being an unregistered Animagus. This could work to his advantage.

His luck got a little better when he got word that Cornelius made the controversial notion to set Dementor guards at Hogwarts to capture Sirius. Dumbledore made a huge show at the Ministry that he wanted the creatures away from the school while internally crackling with glee with this windfall. The creatures could be there to ensure Black could not just waltz right into the school, and as an added bonus he could get Remus Lupin to take up the DADA post since Lockhart was a wash-up, and it could be done under the guise of tracking down the supposed traitor while giving Dumbledore a possible route to Harry since Remus was friends with James Potter. As a side bonus, if something did happen with the Dementors attacking the students, Cornelius would go down harder than a Seeker performing a failed Wronski Feint.

It was all so perfect!

~~Act 2~~

The Third Year certainly started somewhat well in his favor; he had suspected that Harry would likely be a good morsel for the Dementors checking on the train for Sirius, which was why he persuaded Remus to take the train as a pretense for precaution against the guards. He was gleeful at the result of Harry collapsing under the influence of the Dementors, although admitting that it was a bit risky if not for the intervention of Remus. This would put Remus in a good light and to some extent contribute to getting more fighters against the Dementors since many would have seen his Patronus in action. At the same time, Cornelius would be under some scrutiny especially with Susan Bones present at the carriage. Amelia never did like the bit that he went above her and the others to get the Dementors installed at Hogwarts.

It was all going to plan in terms of discrediting the Ministry, now to deal with Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had looked at the list of electives chosen by Harry and Neville, and tried to do away both Harry's Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and Neville's Arithmancy with Divination. He did not need the Potter boy to have extra skills that could help him survive; having the horcrux theory confirmed, he knew that the boy would have a piece in his head, and the only way to get rid of it would be his death, thus rendering Voldemort mortal and allowing Dumbledore to make the kill. He also needed Harry to understand that prophecies were real and needed his help to understand, with some omitted meanings of course.

For Mr Longbottom, he needed a backup just in case he needed to influence him in the event Mr Potter decides to challenge him. He was after all the second child prophesied and thus needed the same handling and understanding. It would be best to keep the boy as a worthless gardener than an Auror. That was after all why he let Snape continue with his methods.

But Harry had apparently read the charter and insisted with hanging on to his chosen electives, bringing in the others as reinforcements, and backing up Neville's choices as well. Dumbledore tried to halt their advances, but when the school board got brought in, he had no choice but to bow to their will, seething at the loss. It was certainly galvanizing to have his decisions questioned by mere children, he was Ablus Dumbledore. They should be grovelling at his feet and accepting his words!

At least Molly Weasley was getting to the tasks of dousing Harry with potions to keep his attention on Ginny while keeping the others away from him. And it seemed to work for a time, with subtle hints Harry did start to show some interest in young Ginny.

It was going well until that day.

It was during lunch in the Great Hall, roughly a month and a half after returning when a few people started to vomit all over the table. At first he thought it was a prank by the Weasley Twins, until the numbers went up and Dumbledore noted with some worries that a few were his targets, including young Harry. When Minerva started to display the same symptoms, it was time to use his emergency Cleansing and Vomiting potions in his cup just in case someone was onto his plans. While openly vomiting onto his own plate, he tried to get Madam Pomfrey to take charge to limit the Ministry's reach, but the matron had also started vomiting and enacted the emergency protocol to contact Saint Mungo for Healers, forcing the school under lockdown.

After a quick checkup on him, Dumbledore was given a clean slate and he tried to get information on the others, and in the process having his fears confirmed. The Healers had discovered that the entire student population and staff ingested Cleansing Potion, resulting in multiple reactions as shown. Amelia, Cornelius and a few others who were involved with Potter's case homed in on the fact that Harry had a more violent reaction than most, and found to much their anger and Dumbledore's consternation, the presence of the love potions and other potions he had placed back inside him. Again it was a good thing that he made his potions finger to a different person, and Molly was under the impression of Dumbledore trying to get Harry into a good family thanks to a special memory modification spell of his own make. Nevermind that traitorous witch who had delusions of attaining wealth and fortune and tried to make sure her daughter could get pregnant with Harry's child so that she could inherit it, she really believed she got the wool over Dumbledore's eyes.

Hah! What a stupid witch, he was the man who fought against Grindelwald! Something that trivial was nothing!

Interestingly, her own children were not spared, or at least the ones that were not as useful to her. Fred And George were found to have potions keyed to Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson; both sides had love and lust potions keyed to one another with the oldest timing tracing to their second year, with a mild compulsion on the twins to try and get into the girls respective families due to their ties to wealthy relatives and with a rather ingenious potion on the girls designed to make them extremely submissive only after they tied the knot. Most unusually the twins also had a potion that caused their intelligence to be rather sporadic towards the woman, perhaps as a failsafe in case they discovered her work.

Dumbledore had to tip his hat to the Wealsey Matriarch, she was a very devious potions master.

That being said, both sides were equally horrified at that prospect and begged the Healers to remove all traces. The twins for that matter actually wanted to be out of the family, to which Amelia decided to help out with the process. The twins and the girls then went into a room with some Healers to discuss about the incident, where it was eventually decided that due to the potions, they would take it slow to see if they were still affected. They were friends to begin with, but they were not sure if they could be committed.

Two days after that incident, Molly Weasley was convicted of crimes related to illegal potioning, attempts at Line Theft and intent to harm heirs, and sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. Added to that, Arther had divorced the woman and threw her out of the family, apparently having been cleansed of a potion regime himself. Ronald Weasley was certainly not happy with this since this was disrupting his plans for grandeur and tried to lay the blame on Potter only to be rebuffed by Arthur.

This was bad, his main plan to tie the boy down was destroyed! Dumbledore had to pull a few strings to make sure that Molly would at least face a few months of Azkaban in the low-security sector if not full probation. He still needed her misplaced support to get the boy.

What was worse was Harry asking about Sirius Black and the supposed betrayal of his parents. Cornelius foolishly agreed to answer some of his questions in an attempt to appease the boy for the Dementor attacks on him, further backed by Amelia who was already trying to find some answers of her own. When they found out about his lack of trial records, Amelia started to remedy that by retracting the Kiss-on-Sight order and went about trying to get more proof of Sirius's crimes or innocence.

This was bad news for Dumbledore, even more so that Cornelius was considering removing the Dementors. This must not happen!

On that note, it would seem Mother Magic was on his side that night as Sirius apparently appeared at the castle to force his way into the Gryffindor Tower and failed in his attempt. That at least helped to have the Dementors stick around a while longer and keep Sirius away, and keep Harry preoccupied with the whole 'bad-memory-down-the-lane' episode. This would give Dumbledore some time for countermeasures.

It must be done... For The Greater Good!

~~Act 3~~

Over the next few months, there were a few incidents, the most serious being Harry getting attacked by the Dementors during the Quidditch Match with Hufflepuff. Dumbledore took the chance to act angry (not that he needed much acting, he was genuinely pissed that the Dark Creatures dared to enter _**HIS**_ grounds despite _**HIS**_ orders not to do so, really the nerve of those creatures!) and make sure to target Cornelius in the Ministry with as many people present as possible. Dumbledore also relished the chance of Remus getting closer to Harry to teach him the Patronus charm, this would surely get him closer to his sphere of influence and let Dumbledore have a chance to guide young Harry to his final destiny.

Another involved Hagrid's Hippogriff. Buckbeak was accused of attacking Dracco Malfoy without reason, and Lucius tried to push for the execution while placing the blame on to Dumbledore. (Really, the nerve of that man!) Harry however managed to get help with Amelia Bones and a few others to get witness statements and memories to prove that Draco had deliberately insulted and attacked the beast with full knowledge that he ignored all the instructions given by Hagrid and that the creature would get executed. A side reminder to Cornelius about the Dementors disobeying his orders had the whole thing dismissed quickly and Draco was left steaming while others jeered at him, and Buckbeak was now letting Harry approach many more times, with Hagrid giving more bone-breaking hugs.

Dumebledore had to hand it to Harry, that was pretty good of him.

Aside from that, Harry's third year seemed to be the year of hormones and emotions running high, with a lot more skirmishes and fights between the houses and a few people going to the hospital wing. Poppy was complaining about the supplies shortage with the number of people coming to her for hex burns, random appendage growths, hair loss and the occasional testicle destruction.

That last one made Dumbledore assign some budget for the nurse. It would not do to have heirs losing their ability to conceive, the family lines must be protected.

Out of boredom, he went to check the list of detentions and points system to see who the students were and he noted that quite a few of the victims were involved with Harry's friends. Intrigued by this, he continued to read and found an odd pattern.

From Harry's year group, it would seem many of the altercations resulting in near-loss of testicles were due to the male students trying to intimidate and get a bit frisky with the girls, mostly because of the girls in question now sprouting and becoming more beautiful in their early teens. The males were evidently saying that they were a better choice than Harry Potter and hinted they should get more intimate with one another of suffer the consequences. Harry's girlfriends did not agree and when the male students attempted to get physical with them or their family members at Hogwarts, they retaliated with plenty of hexes and curses. When the professors found out, they merely assigned them loss of points for excessive use while making sure the offenders got their detentions. This was perhaps the one instance Severus Snape was being a proper educator and made sure to punish the right people.

That, and perhaps when it came to Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson, he was willing to let them get away with destruction of testicles by freezing, explosions or extreme hexing.

The girls who were one year younger than Harry were seen tackling other girls who evidently tried to bully them into giving Harry up. Romilda Vane, the latest Gryffindor First Year, was one such person who got attacked by the Carrow Twins when she tried to muscle her way with her clinque, with Ginny almost getting the same treatment by Luna when she attempted to force her way.

Those older than Harry varied with the punishments. Katie Bell, Linda Tande and Rachael Codnor got a bit physical with Cho Chang, Saskia Fawcett, Diane Carter and Scarlett Lympsham, from which he learnt from the portraits that the latter four evidently flirted heavily towards Harry Potter, and the first group of fourth years found out and decided to confront them for their intentions. All eight of them got detention for both the argument and for hexing at some guys when they catcalled at their torn clothes.

And then there was the incident when Minerva sent Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Penelope Clearwater to detention for supposed public indecency. From what Dumbledore understood, the girls apparently got Harry into a room where they gave a show in their rather risque lingerie, this was the scene Minerva found a red-faced Potter who had fainted on the spot while the girls argued on whom will resuscitate him.

Dumbledore had to admit, he was bloody envious of Mr Potter at that moment. He may be gay, but he can appreciate the female body, and the upper years had matured very well in these few centuries!

But he ignored it for the facts before him.

All of these incidents surrounded one Harry Potter, and Dumbledore was concerned by the level of anger and viciousness the girls displayed towards those seeking to harm or ensnare young Harry. Could the power of love that Harry possess be corrupting these girls? It had to be. Perhaps the lack of control made the power spilled over to them and caused them to behave in such a manner!

And if that was not enough, Harry gained more female friends in the form of Morag Mcdougal of Ravenclaw, Fay Dunbar of Gryffindor, Megan Jones of Hufflepuff, Astoria Greengrass of Slytherin and the aforementioned upper years. This was getting out of control! Morganna forbid if a female professor got involved with Harry!

Maybe he should keep an eye on Professor Babbling, she was the closest to their age.

This was bad, the women around Harry's life were going Dark all because of the out-of-control power, he must make sure the boy was protected from them! He cannot have Harry turning dark himself, he would never sacrifice himself to kill off Voldemort! He must get them away!

It must be done... For The Greater Good!

But try as he might, it did not seem to work that well, and worse off the girls were starting to get suspicious of him, given the glares they were making towards him. This was even more apparent when whatever potions he tried to give was dispelled with the cleansing potion; compulsion spells were removed with help from one another; and even the use of other male students to try and break them up ended with hexes, bodily injuries and at least three times, forced transfers by the offenders' parents who were appalled by their behaviour to attack the girls.

This was really bad!

But before he could deal with this, Sirius jumped ahead with his plan and managed to snag Ronald Weasley alongside Peter Pettigrew to the Shrieking Shack, with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and a couple of others chasing after them. Dumbledore immediately sent Snape to Lupin with the excuse to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion, knowing Lupin would not be there and Snape would intervene in the hopes of getting Sirius into trouble. As a precaution, he modified the wards to redirect the Dementors to the Whomping Willow just to be certain. If he could get rid of Sirius Black, it would be very good for him!

Buut alas, he did not anticipate Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Miss Li to have created a fresh batch of Wolfsbane Potion to give to Lupin. Furthermore, it would seem that they had successfully modified it to let Lupin avoid transforming into a werewolf while keeping all of its strengths, allowing him to aid with the dispelling of the Dementors. Miss Li and Miss Davis then knocked out both Severus and Pettigrew to make sure nothing would stop their return. Back at Hogwarts, Amelia Bones was waiting to ensure that he or Cornelius could not interfere with the capture of Pettigrew.

Within the week, the trial went ahead with Peter sprouting out all he knew, getting Sirius cleared of his crimes and back into society, while getting a few Inner Circle Death Eaters facing trials. Peter spilled everything from locations to contacts, everything, and with the arrests of several high-profile Death Eaters, Amelia, Augusta and Cygus were able to swing harsh punishments that included the death penalty. Very distressing for Dumbledore, Harry decided to use his fame and connections to his advantage to support the notion, while making Cornelius look good by making it seem he agreed with the harsher tone set by the Minister. With that movement, he got the Minister, majority of the Ministry, and the Wizemgamot on his side. Not even Delores Umbridge could stop the execution of the Death Eaters, with only Lucius and a few others getting away barely.

Crouch himself got sacked and later charged for tampering of evidence and abuse of power, later housing a known criminal when Aurors discovered his son hidden under an Invisibility Cloak and the Imperius Curse. After a quick question with the truth potion, the son got the Dementor's Kiss while Crouch got sentenced to Azkaban. They did not even need the planted evidence Dumbledore had created for him.

This was ridiculous, even for Dumbledore. This entire affair should not be starting in the middle of the year, heck it should not even be done at all! Sirius Black has screwed his plans up for that single-minded idea of revenge towards Peter Pettigrew and protection for Harry Potter!

And this was the part Dumbledore feared the most; the moment Sirius got to Gringotts, his first move as Lord Black was to make sure Harry was safe and secured. When Sirius found out about the guardianship issues and banks, with help from Amelia and the others, he was able to gain joint custody for Harry and set about getting back all the stolen money from the Dursleys and unfortunately for Dumbledore, some of the transactions made by him under false alias for the Order. He then brought out the wills in Gringotts and set about executing the will with help from Ragnok, ensuring everything was done as it should, with Dumbledore's portion being held back for the moment to review.

That man was testing him, but with Ragnok hovering near Sirius, Dumbledore had to play it carefully. He wanted to approach Sirius for custody of Harry and citing his protection, but the man was being very cautious from all the warnings by the others, and Dumbledore could not use his charms on him since Ragnok kept checking him.

Sirius then annulled the marriages of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrage while taking away their vaults. During the checks of the vaults for returning, the goblins found the Cup of Hufflepuff, and more importantly, another Horcrux used by Voldemort. The goblins were furious at the blatant disrespect shown to them for storing the dark item in one of their vaults, and they made this very clear by shutting down Gringotts for the day, checking every customer for the Dark Mark before taking away any of them for execution, and finally taking back all the vaults that belonged to the Death Eaters.

When Harry saw the cup, he went to confirm about the item with his story regarding the Basilisk and the diary. After reviewing his and the other's memories with a great amount of cheering (from the goblins), cursing (from Sirius) and a good amount of shock (one of the goblins reportedly fainted at the size of the Basilisk), the goblins agreed that the diary was likely another horcrux and decided that they should consider expanding their search to see if there were others out there. They also asked about the corpse, which Harry said that with the advice of his friends, they moved the corpse to back to the chamber under preservation charms to make sure it was fresh and only accessible to him. Harry pointed out that they were the ones who killed it and so should get the monetary awards.

Curse that noble boy, Dumbledore wanted the money for Hogwarts and for the Order! He had wondered what happened to the corpse, and now the boy had given it away to those girls!

That was not all. Sirius then went to town with both the Daily Prophet and the Howgarts School Board, citing their erratic responses and behaviours when it came to either the populace or the students of Hogwarts. Without regard to tradition, he sought to honour Lily Potter's desires for something more up-to-date and protecting Harry based on the memory of Harry's second year by strong-arming the two into submission and making sure all their sources were truthful and that there were no corruptions. Within one month, majority of the staff got laid off or sent to Azkaban for bribes and defaming.

This was intolerable! His schemes were getting unraveled by Sirius's bulldozing of the magical world and system in his attempt to make sure Harry was safe, and with the other houses in Harry's corner, they were making waves that was seeing traditions getting destroyed and the populace to start questioning and thinking for themselves. They should be sheep for Dumbledore to guide, and for that he needed Harry as the final piece, but he was not getting any control over him. He needed a way!

And he found it near the end of the school year when some documents came to him regarding some events occurring the next year. Seeing the name of one brought out the creative juices and a smirk to his face. This would certainly help with his plans to get Harry under his thumb, not even Sirius, the other families, or those meddlesome girls could stop this from happening. The boy would be isolated from the others and would have to look to Dumbledore for guidance, and he would make sure to do so with the help of potions and charms.

The boy will follow his plans... For The Greater Good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

 **Uploaded On:** 7th August 2018

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 4)=**

Yes, there were so many matters that year which went wrong and so many plans shredded to pieces, majority of which came about from Sirius Black who decided to escape Azkaban to get to Peter Pettigrew and Harry Potter. That blasted man messed up so many of his schemes that Dumbledore had to use his patented Beard Growing potion to get back his oh-so-lovely beard after tearing it out from sheer frustration. Worse was the bit where Sirius found the will in the Gringotts and went about executing, one of which was making sure Harry understood his heritage, his Lordship and all the power it entails. While he may have obtained knowledge of his lordship, the good thing was Harry still could not go on the Wizengamot since he was still a minor so only Sirius could vote on his behalf as his proxy. There were other bits that Dumbledore himself was not sure of regarding the inheritance, but if Harry cannot get it, then that was still safe since it would only be upon his coming-of-age that he would gain full access and information. That would be the time Dumbledore would need to persuade Harry to make him his 'real' guardian.

But this was still not good enough for Dumbledore. The boy had learned that he was never meant to go to the Dursleys or the fact that he had other properties to go to, and that made the boy antagonistic towards Dumbledore, alongside Sirius who seemed to barely hold back his animal side from coming out and tear the old man apart, especially when he found out about the unauthorized marriage contract for Harry and Ginny. When they found out about the unauthorized transactions from his trust vault, Sirius made sure to replace all the keys linked to that and the main vault while asking the leader to track down all those who had used it and demand back the stolen Galleons with interest. Dumbledore was just thankful he hid his tracks enough to hide his involvement with the trust vault.

But darn it all, it was already hard enough trying to get the Galleons from the trust vault for the Order, let alone other expenses all because of Lily Potter's meddling. Without it, he could not bribe some of the Wizengamot, pay off the education fees for Molly's children, purchase services to kill off the competition, or buy his colorful robes or his supply of lemon drops!

Others like Augusta Longbottom, Cygus Greengrass and Patrick Parkinson were demanding why Dumbledore was withholding information on his heritage or not performing the duties of a guardian as he kept claiming he was. Even Remus and Hagrid were starting to question his motives now that they were thinking about the odd inconsistencies.

How dare these people doubt Dumbledore?! They should not be questioning him like he was a common criminal! He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, holder of the Order of Merlin, First-Class, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts! The boy was under his 'care' so that he could be guided to his destiny of facing Voldemort and dying to fulfill the prophecy.

In some manner of speaking, it was that rage that prevented him from getting all the details in place before he executed his idea to get Harry under his control using the tournament. If only he realized how much of a mistake that was...

=(Year 4)=

~~Act 1~~

Dumbledore took his time to prepare for the Triwizard Tournament to make sure it was all in order while ensuring that Harry's placement could be included without any complications. There were after all so many details related to the tasks that he had to be certain of, and one of which he wanted to do was to make the tasks so insane, it was almost criminally disastrous to even consider attending, let alone compete. This would of course make the situation for Harry very difficult since people would no doubt accuse him of cheating to enter the tournament, and with Igor Karkoroff coming in as one of the judges, Harry would be in hot water indeed. This would most certainly make Harry look to him and some choice pawns for assistance.

There were other bits of information and matters that came about as the new school year approached. He had information that while a few of the Inner Circle members who managed to get away were now pariahs in their society, Lucius Malfoy made a trip out to Albania where he knew was the last known location of dear old Tom Riddle, leaving dear little Draco Malfoy alone with his mother and with little money and influence left. That was one of Tom's old habits, always going back to the place that held one of the origins of Dark Arts. He had reason to believe that Lucius would be the key to Riddle's return if the drunken Trelawney was correct with her prophecy. Peter would have been his preferred choice to give that desired look of destiny, but the cowardly rat was subjected to the Dementor's Kiss after getting all the information pumped out of him.

Secondly, there was the bit of the Ministry trying to secure the dates for the three tasks and a judge to represent them. He managed to get his contacts to tell him that the selected judge would be Dolores Umbridge, a woman that was quite frankly a headache-inducing menace who would likely use this chance to go after Harry Potter due to his publicity stunt with Cornelius and the recent take-downs of the 'outstanding citizens of society'. She was always one with a rather problematic attitude issue, not content that someone had bested her in anyway especially if they were not 'pure' in her mind.

As for the dates, he decided to throw a bone at Tom Riddle by adjusting it such that it would coincide perfectly with the summer solstice. He knew of a few rituals that would allow Voldemort to gain back a body, and he also knew that with the man's obsession with the prophecy and his defeat by Harry, the dark lord would no doubt go after the boy for his blood, limiting the ritual options by a fair number. It was just a matter of the type he used to achieve the prefect body.

Remus quit his job after Severus decided to ruin his job by revealing his 'furry little problem' since Sirius Black got away with the death sentence. The werewolf merely shrugged before leaving, forcing Albus to find yet another DADA professor for the post. But the reason this bothered him more was because the werewolf was also starting to question things, especially when Harry persuaded him to take a health screening and the results revealed the special alchemic potions Dumbledore made specifically to bypass the werewolf's immunity to mind alteration. Though it was hidden and made to point the finger at others, the brains of the Marauders clearly got suspicions and decided to stay away.

Damn it!

That was not all; Sirius was not idle and got his friend on board with an idea to start a business with Harry as a fellow founder and creator of items they had considered during their days as Marauders, something that appealed greatly to the Weasley Twins when they found out about that. With Harry's input, they were given apprenticeships and the five started a business that combined ideas from the muggle world with some of their innovations, creating new products for the populace to try. One of the products in question was some special recording crystal that would be field-tested during the Quidditch World Cup and the tournament for the spectators.

Blast it! Sirius had taken one of his avenues for information away from him, and with the others not trusting, trying to get Harry under his sphere of control was becoming a hassle! Not to mention this business of theirs was disrupting traditions and creating new trends that was not appropriate for his ideal Magical Britain!

Regarding the Weasleys, well... Dumbledore more or less gave up on the majority of the family since they were either incompetent or defiant to his will. The twins were certainly problematic since they were practically wild cards that would never conform to his plans properly, and with the discovery of potions in their system, they were now cautious of everything they drink and eat, not to mention the number of times they checked their bodies and items for tracking charms courtesy of their mother would make Alastor proud. Add to the fact they practically worshiped Sirius and Remus and they viewed Harry more as a little brother than Ronald Weasley meant they would be against him all the way.

William (Bill) Weasley and Charlie Weasley were also not considered too much. The both of them fled their home immediately after finishing their courses to escape their mother, and they were too attached to their work and too independant. Dumbledore would try to get Bill on to his side in order to utilize his talents and his position as primary heir to the family, but the man was loyal to his family first, so this would need some fine handling.

Arthur Weasley was mostly dead to him because he was now questioning a few decisions that Dumbledore had made in the past. The old wizard suspected that Molly must had used some other potions to keep Arthur compliant without asking too much, and her arrest stopped the potion intake allowing him to get back his faculties. Thankfully the patriach was a bit over his head so Dumbledore could handle him with some tweaking.

Percy Weasley may have once peaked his interest, but it was clear that his attitude was not to his liking, not to mention his near-religious devotion to the rules and the Ministry made it very problematic for Dumbledore to control. The most he could do would be to feed false information against the Ministry if necessary and perhaps direct him against Harry. The latter part should be easy enough since Percy held a grudge against Harry for 'stealing his girl'.

Not that Miss Clearwater cared too much, she made it very clear Percy was not to go near her or Harry, otherwise she would get very good practice with her hexes. Something she picked up after Sirius helped her get a job post with Olivander while working part-time at their shop.

It was the other three Weasleys that held some use for him even if they were damaged goods of sorts. Molly was still useful as a potions queen whom he could use in conjunction with Snape to provide potions to ensure the cooperation of Harry, not to mention her 'teachings' to her younger children to have their loyalty. Ronald Weasley was now more useful in antagonizing Harry than being a friend, since the boy bloody messed up on so many levels it was impossible to patch it up and become Harry's friend. As long as the boy kept holding on to delusions of grandeur, Ronal Weasley was his mini bulldog to use.

Heck, Draco Malfoy stood a better chance than him to become friends with Harry Potter, and they practically hated each other!

As for Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore still held some hope that he could entice the young Potter to the girl, although that would prove quite challenging since Harry, being surrounded by many other young females that were more beautiful and certainly more mature in their minds and behavior, barely noticed the young girl, and the girl herself has rather horrifying delusions of her own regarding young Potter as she kept proclaiming herself to be betrothed to him, despite going around other teenage boys like a dog in heat, if the rumors of her being in multiple broom closets were true.

Quite honestly, Dumbledore was genuinely disturbed at the obsession that she harbored for the boy. Clearly, Molly did too well a job at raising the girl with the stories of Harry Potter. He got a general idea when Snape rushed into his office, got onto his knees and actually begged him to obliviate him of his memories when he peered into her mind. Out of curiosity, Dumbledore peered into his mind to see what he saw.

That day, the both of them went to Madam Pomfrey for her assistance to remove both of their memories, and they made her swear an oath to never show them these memories to them or to anyone, only leave behind a message that he would understand that it was so horrifying, it had to be removed for the Greater Good of his mind.

Alas, he was regressing into the past again. Time to get back to the present.

Dumbledore had wanted Harry to at least stay in closer contact with the Weasleys just so he could be seen with a 'Light' family (of his own choosing) as opposed to the numerous 'Grey' and 'Dark' families that Harry was associating with (those that don't support his views of the Greater Good), and he also wanted Arthur back on his side at least so he tried to get them tickets to the World Cup, but Sirius already got tickets for Harry so that plan was a bust. Dumbledore could only sit back and listen to his contact about Harry enjoying himself at the World Cup before he got involved with the drunk Death Eaters who made a scene at the campsite.

Dumbledore was of two minds at that. On the one hand, Harry has come a long way from being a defenseless boy that needed to rely on luck of others. He was successful in handling the attacks and putting them down, and then went about making sure the people who were attacked were safe, as well as children who got separated from their parents during the confusion, presenting the image of the hero he was to be made into, especially with the few recording crystals that were still operating and broadcasting the images on an international scale. On the other hand, the boy was using a few questionable spells and lots of deadly force to take them down, no doubt enforced by Sirius Black who took up his training to make sure no one attacked the boy. From what he gathered, Harry took down 5 Death Eaters and at least six known and unmarked supporters.

This should not happen! The 'Boy Who Lived' must not be using deadly force or dark spells to take down his foes! How else would he be able to redeem them?! Dumbledore needed the boy to learn forgiveness so that he could be sacrificed for the Greater Good!

There was also the matter of Harry's relationships with the female teens around him. Dumbledore had tried to find Harry with tracking and compulsion charms on the females, but they seemed to disappear shortly after he tagged them. With his ears to the ground, Dumbledore heard with some unease at how a few had rejected advances from others with a fair bit of force. Granted the advances were by Malfoy's group and like-minded individuals believing in the whole blood-purity propaganda, not to mention their heirs hated Harry for his 'harem' and sought to take the ladies by force to hurt him in the process. But the girls in question retaliated quite violently in some cases and with Amelia checking on them, the advances were temporarily put on hold. This ended up giving the ladies a chance to go to Harry's side, with Sirius and Amelia helping to keep an eye on them.

Those girls were certainly going dark from Harry's lack of control over his power of love, and with them influencing him, Harry was also getting dark with his use of spells to protect them, letting his power get stronger and making them go to him more. This cannot be allowed to continue, he must separate them at once so that Harry can be brought into the light, use his power of love for his own supporters before sending him to Voldemort to be killed. With the power in his hands and controlled with his chosen supporter, he would be rid of Voldemort and set to be the greatest of them all.

It had to be done... For the Greater Good!

~~Act 2~~

The year had arrived and as planned the two schools arrived in their usual flamboyant manner to try and impress his students. Dumbledore mentally gave Beauxbatons an eight for presentation if not for the near collision with Hagrid, and had to raise an eyebrow at Durmstrang's boat arrival. How on earth does coming out of the water like Davy Jones be considered as making a good impression? Not to mention the sound it made when emerging from the lake was considerable to the flushing of the chamber pots.

Then when the two schools were being introduced, Dumbledore politely applauded while barely holding back the urge to roll his eyes at their performance. Madam Maxime played up the whole 'French are sexier' routine by having the male students try to charm the skirts off the Hogwarts female population, while the ladies come up, let out some sighs, conjure up birds and butterflies, and go about shaking their behinds to entice the hormonal males, something that worked with a vast majority of the male populace standing up cheering at the top of their voices while the female populace glared at them with such intensity that he would not be surprised if the targets combusted on the spot.

Notably Harry was one of the few who seemed quite resistant to that routine, something that certainly pleased Hermione Granger and the other girls in his life. And rather problematic for Dumbledore, some of the ladies of Beauxbatons also noticed that and started to keep a curious eye on him.

For Durmstrang, Karkoroff seemed to desire playing up the 'Macho Men of Bulgaria' routine and got his students to come in banging their sticks, shouting like Vikings and do some new-age dancing crap he saw the muggles do, ending off with Krum walking alongside Karkoroff trying to glare menacingly but looking like he was having issues with his bowels.

Really no finesse~

After that it was just a matter of introducing the students to the Goblet of Fire that would select the competitors. Dumbledore could see Harry frowning alongside some of his friends, and with a quick glance at those without Occlumency training, he could see that they were being a little paranoid that this would not be a safe year for them, especially Harry.

Too bad for Harry, he needed to be entered into this competition to bring Voldemort back to life and for Dumbledore to guide him to his final destiny. It would be easier for Harry to just let him 'help', but since he was resisting it had to be done this way.

For it was all... For The Greater Good!

As predicted, Dolores Umbridge cannot resist the temptation of trying to get Harry into the tournament, but the manner she did it had Dumbledore and a few of the portraits in his office face-palming in disbelief. She honestly thought that just sneaking in the middle of the night and throwing in Harry's name on any old parchment would be sufficient to be considered, bloody woman would be lucky that she would get out of the tournament with her magic intact. She better be grateful that he had to overpower a Confundus Charm to make the Goblet recognize his name as a student under a fourth school. He even went the extra step of removing a vast majority of Alastor's extreme wards and copying Mr Potter's magical signature so that any parchment baring his name would be wrapped in it, thus tricking the goblet into thinking he submitted it.

Just as well he did that, because Karkoroff made his move soon after that. After stunning and binding him, Dumbledore peered into his mind to find that Lucius had contacted the traitor to help get Harry Potter into the tournament. This was even better for the old wizard since this would help legitimizing the danger to either them or Dolores, with him not to be considered. He made sure that Karkoroff dumped the parchment bearing Harry's name before modifying his memories of him getting captured.

Not too soon, the selection of the champions came and Dumbledore made sure that he could control his expressions as he announced the names, making sure he sounded both shocked and angry when Harry's name got thrown out of the goblet. He repeated his name twice and demanded that he entered the chamber to complete the contract.

He had done it, he had the boy where he wanted!

The boy however did not go without a fight. Harry Potter came to the front of the Great Hall and made a Wizard's Oath in front of all that, referring to all the different interpretations, he did not enter his name willingly, nor did he get someone else to help him do so, and he did not know how his name got in. After he did that, he cast a Patronus Charm to prove that he did not lose his magic in violation of an oath. He even pointed out how it would be possible to bypass some of the so-called protections using simple Muggle ideas like throwing a ball of parchment into the goblet.

Blast that boy, Dumbledore was tempted to curse and hex the boy in the back for his insolence! By doing that he effectively cut off a huge majority of the expected animosity and made the populace question the situation. It was very difficult to garner that hatred if Potter cut it off early, even with Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy helping to start the discontent towards Potter. The muggle-borns and muggle-raised were quick to go to Harry's side with many others following suit.

No matter, he got what he needed. Despite the insistence by him and Sirius who was attending to promote the recording crystal, Dumbledore was able to get the boy into the tournament, with the stupidity of Dolores helping out both him and Karkoroff by letting her point out that Harry would still have to participate either way, knowing that Harry could lose his magic either way and not bothering to hide her glee.

Honestly, the woman was not even bothering to hide her thoughts properly. Even Karkoroff had more discipline to hide his cowardice after he gave up the names of his fellow Death Eaters. She was basically broadcasting her hatred for him for everyone, especially after she insulted his mother in front of everyone in the room, with a half giantess and a quarter Veela to boot.

To quote the muggles, 'Really~ she pulled that shit?'

Oh well, more power and attention to her so that he could carry out his schemes without being spotted. There was a reason the Quibbler had taken to coining the term 'Umbitch' to describe her.

But the enforcing of Harry into the tournament would prove to be a mistake of his own doing and grow to become a huge problem for Dumbledore in the near future.

~~Act 3~~

Sirius had apparently planned for this as he brought Harry out on 'official Triwizard Tournament matters' and went straight to Gringotts to file emancipation papers due to him being forced into the tournament as a precaution in case the Goblet deemed him breaking the rules as an under-aged participant. In doing so, Harry was able to obtain his Lordship privileges and gain access to the actual Potter Vault, among others. When Dumbledore got the information from a contact who followed them, he was lucky to be in his office where no one would see the tantrum he threw. It would not do to have the students see him outside of his grandfatherly facade.

Now Dumbledore had guessed that Harry was of the Peverell Family Line, and there was a high chance of Sirius designating Harry as his primary heir in the event Sirius could not have children of his own. That would mean that Harry would be the Head / Primary Heir of three families, something that has not happened for many years. That much was confirmed.

What nobody would have expected was Harry actually gaining seats and positions of other family lines that were linked to his.

A big portion of it was from other families who owed a debt of gratitude to Charles for either his work or to Harry and so bequeathed their seats to him, which Charles went further with aid from Ragnok to help preserve their family lines in the event of attacks from the Death Eaters. This helped since said families had at some point intermarried with the Potter Line and the war was getting worse. That turned out to be prophetic as the families were tragically removed from the society because of them, some of whom were selected by yours truly since they disagreed with his views of the Greater Good and so given the details to Snape to pass to selected plants in the Death Eater Ranks.

The second portion came from those that Harry took down during the World Cup. Based on the judgment of Magic, Harry had obtained their family lines by Right of Conquest since those taken out had no heirs to speak of or were deemed ineligible by both Magic and Gringotts, despite what the Ministry Officials ~cough, Corrupt Pureblood Bigots, cough~ say otherwise, giving Harry some control over the Dark Side of the Wizengamot, something that gave Dumbledore a bit of a conundrum as this could give Dumbledore more control over the council but he did not want Harry associated with the Dark Side.

The third portion would probably be a surprising one for the populace once the news broke out. Dumbledore had suspected that Harry could be a possible candidate for the House of Gryffindor by Right of Blood since his father was confirmed to be of the family line. What he did not expect was Harry to not only be that, he also ended up being the new Head to the House of Slytherin and Heir to the House of Gaunt by Right of Conquest, because of his defeating of Voldemort. On that note, Magic seemed to conclude that Harry defeating the Dark Lord at the age of one, his first year, and his horcrux shade, made Harry more than worthy to be Slytherin's true heir. If that was not enough, Harry was apparently the new Head of Ravenclaw and the last heir to the Myrddin Line from his mother's side, meaning that somehow Harry was now the overall owner of Hogwarts and actually related to Merlin himself!

Pardon the language but...

This was _BLOODY-FLIPPING-FUCKING-HELL_ insanity! Harry Potter was practically gathering women, allies and now family seats like Chocolate Frog Cards, this was utterly unacceptable! Harry Potter was not some fictional character that some authors would go about making to be the next Merlin or political powerhouse of Magical Britain! The boy should be a tool for him to use and dispose, but the boy was going out of his reach!

Not too soon, the news broke out of his emancipation and more importantly, Harry being the head / heir of numerous Houses and Clans, especially of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. That alone made quite a few purebloods in the school go crazy with the two houses wrapped in eternal rivalry being the loudest. Led by Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, those discontented with Harry Potter demanded proof of his bloodlines, something the goblins took glee in proving and charging them in the process. When a few tried to get physical with Harry, they found themselves dragged to the Ministry for questioning, mostly for their own safety from the goblins who take their client's protection very seriously. A few of the older students ended up getting a few days in the DMLE cells for harassment, while the younger years got off thanks to his network.

To add further insult to Dumbledore, Harry claiming the House of Gaunt allowed him to authorize the goblins to inspect the lands and check the finances. This led to the goblins to find the horcrux made from the Gaunt Ring which he suspected to have the Resurrection Stone, and they remove the both of them while giving Harry a replacement ring for the house. At the same time, Sirius got the goblins to strip his ancestral home of dark objects and curses, thus leading to the discovery of another horcrux that was apparently taken by Regulas Black from Voldemort's secret cave. With the two in their hands and at least two destroyed, the goblins were now convinced that Voldemort had created multiple to ensure his longevity and set out to find and destroy them all.

Curses! The release of Sirius and Harry's attaining of Lordships had led to more horcruxes being destroyed. This was going too quickly, there needed to be at least one for Harry to search for, and for that matter seek Dumbledore's guidance. At least Dumbledore could be assured of the one in Harry's head, but there may still be one or two more. And if the goblins found the one in Harry, his plan would be ruined!

And the part that gave Dumbledore a major headache was the portion of laws set aside for anyone who had obtained a number of houses. Because Harry was now the head/heir of many houses, laws set aside by Merlin himself stated that he must have at least one wife per family to preserve the family line and magic, further enforced with the Founder's Family Lines included. Despite the objections of the Dark Families led by Nott and a few Light Families led by Dumbledore or other stubborn fools, the other members in the Wizengamot were adamant to ensuring the boy got his positions and seats. Not even Dolores's pathetic attempts to circumvent his ascension could stop the support, especially when the populace rallied to let Harry take it up. This got further support when Harry at Sirius's advice showed the memory of him being forced into the tournament with the woman stating that he was to be considered of-age to attend, alongside video footage from the recording crystal.

Coincidentally, Sirius also showed the bit of Dolores insulting Lily Potter and other people related to Harry, making her a very disliked person in the country as many remembered Lily in their year and did not enjoy someone smearing her name in that manner. Snape, Flitwick and apparently Slughorn made their displeasure very clear by using their expertise to make Dolores's life very miserable.

He would give Flitwick an O for ingenuity and originality, while Snape and Slughorn an E for sheer cruelty. Dumbledore never knew how a person's body could sprout that many appendages or bend in such a manner.

Harry in a brilliant move made some of his allies the proxies of the families that he could would have trouble fulfilling due to his need of understanding for the darker families and needing to fulfill particular conditions upon his physical age, giving them power to change a fair number of laws that had stagnated the society, making Harry effectively quite the shadow king especially with Sirius as the proxy for Gryffindor, Amelia for Ravenclaw and Cyrus for Slytherin. His association with Gringotts also got boosted to new heights since he was now the most lucrative customer the goblins have at the bank, and in a move that shocked many humans and goblins alike, Harry gave the account managers a great deal of control of the vaults for them to invest and practically ordered them to take a higher percentage of the profit investments for their payment. His words to them were simply "Make me money, as long as it is not illegal."

That was perhaps the first time Dumbledore, or anyone for that matter, ever saw the goblins cheered and tossed their parchments in the air with a few linking their arms and dancing in the Diagon Alley. Ragnok himself brought out their hardest liquor to celebrate that moment for everyone to partake, especially since Harry went to Ragnok to ask for advice and grant him access to one of the higher security vaults to return the goblin-made artifacts and weaponry as a sign of good gesture. Ragnok looked ready to worship the very ground Harry walked on for that generous gift.

If that was not bad enough, Harry Potter now has legal right to not be in Hogwarts because he was registered under a different school, with the words 'Salem Exchange' evident on the parchment Dolores used to write his name with Karkoroff's piece helping with the name. That also gave Harry the chance to enforce that he was not going to steal Cedric's, and by extension Hufflepuff's, chance for glory as Ron and Draco kept trying to say. Ragnok worked with the Law-Wizards representing the Black, Greengrass, Bones and Longbottoms to help Harry on that front when Rita reported about his involvement and tried to insinuate Harry of cheating. Dear old Rita got sent to jail for this and got her sentence extended when they found out about her animagus abilities to spy on others, even in the bank. It was a bit of a toss which would be worse for her, Amelia's punishment or Ragnok's eternal dung shoveling.

Professor Babbling and Professor Flitwick were the first to point out that since he was registered under a different school, there was nothing to stop them from teaching Harry, even with Dumbledore attempting to enforce that they can't help Harry since he was still residing in Hogwarts. This brought in support from Minerva and Hagrid to help Harry, the latter who had trouble with the term 'subtlety'. At least Professor Sprout was not aiding Potter too much, since she was helping Cedric in her own way but even she was making sure that her Hufflepuffs were not antagonizing Mr Potter. One Ernie Macmillan and one Justin Finch-Fletchley learned this the hard way when they were found wearing the badges made by Malfoy. One month's worth of detentions and 30 points each made sure of that, with Malfoy getting other punishments.

Curses, this was totally going out of hand! Harry was gaining power fast, power that Tom could only dream of having at his age that quickly. Harry was likely going dark now, he needed to be contained.

Harry must be controlled… For The Greater Good!

~~Act 4~~

Dumbledore made good use of Harry's forced entry to modify the tasks of the tournament, using the excuse that this would first help to clear doubts that Harry would know of the tasks beforehand and to make sure that it was reflective of the skill-sets used by the four.

The first task came quite quickly and Dumbledore made sure the task was difficult enough to force Harry's hand at some point. Originally the task involved getting past a dragon to get an egg, but Dumbledore added a spin of his own by having the champions deal with wards restricting their access and the terrain changing constantly, forcing them to work under the clock to get to the egg before getting roasted by dragon fire. Not an easy task for seventh years, certainly a nightmare for Harry. Just enough to make Harry sweat but not too much.

He tried to get some of his chosen 'students' to approach Harry and give him advice, but the boy figured it out with his female companions and devised a safer approach of getting the egg, with quite a few able to bypass quite a number of the obstacles, darn it!

Dolores on the other hand decided to go for destruction from the start by making sure the meat served to the dragons was tainted enough to increase their aggression, then making sure the safety barriers were set to ensure no outside party could interfere under the excuse of keeping the dragons in control. As a bonus, she even interfered with the chains holding the creatures back after ensuring which slot Harry would be taking, and bribed one of the handlers to interfere with the terrain rune. That meant Harry had to deal with at least two dragons in quick succession with a third coming from behind when he was about to grab the egg while the others were stuck outside trying to help him. Harry however was able to stall the dragons enough for Professor Babbling and a few of the girls to remove the runes interfering with the barriers. The biggest surprise to all was Harry using Parseltongue to calm the dragons down and letting their handlers know about the tainted meat.

Of course Dolores was quick to say that Harry should be disqualified for having people interfered in the task, and be arrested for using dark spells and what not. She even got Aurors by her side and demanded that him to be in cuffs. Sirius and Remus had pointed out with a dangerous glint in their eyes that being the Heir of Slytherin allowed Harry to access some magic, including the use of Parseltongue. Furthermore, they pointed out that Harry may have been using borderline dark spells, but as shown he had to deal with 3 dragons chasing after him while the barrier interfered with the rescue. With the spectators as their witnesses and with the recording crystal displaying the footage, Dolores had no choice but to drop the charges and keep him in the competition. She got her petty revenge by giving him 2 points, while the rest of the judges gave Harry higher. Karkoroff gave the full set while looking like he had seen a ghost, likely drawing parallels to his former master.

As much as he hated to admit, Dumbledore had to tip his hat to the Marauders for using the Slytherin House as a cover for Harry's abilities. No one would question it at all, damn it!

When the Yule Ball was announced, Dumbledore knew there was going to be trouble of some sort. He was right about the trouble that came in the form of a Daily Prophet article proclaiming the different betrothals of families for Harry Potter. It seems that Harry had gotten along with the first group of friends so well that Sirius and their parents or guardians got together, discussed with a few drinks, get drunk on more drinks, the men brawling and women crying tears with more drinks, and finally got their act together to form marriage and concubine contracts for them so that all sides could be protected.

This made Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Susan Bones to name a few very happy as they had been inundated with offers for the past few years, with the darker families trying to use a lot of pressure for the first three while some of the older 'Light' families who believed in the pureblood propaganda tried to make Amelia sign a Consort agreement with the worst conditions made. Harry with Sirius made sure that the girls were protected by making contracts with enough escape clauses for them to ensure they were given free will to leave if necessary while ensuring that no one could interfere with them. Dumbledore suspected that Remus and Sirius leaked the information about the other families as they found themselves getting marginalized with the amount of dirt on them, with the 'Light' Families going after Susan and the others getting the stink eye from a few and investigations by an enraged Amelia who took great pleasure in throwing their behinds into jail cells.

Woe betide the one that pissed off a DMLE head, especially when the troop of Aurors were surrogate uncles to said niece.

As for how the ladies respond to this protection, it made for quite the scene with the girls actively snogging Harry in the Great Hall with everyone present and with the crystal recording that bit. Daphne and Susan were particularly enthusiastic with their appreciation and Sirius amidst all the laughing he was giving out had to turn the recording off to keep the images 'PG', whatever that meant.

Dumbledore thought this could be the break he needed to get Harry to his side. After all, Harry should know girls from the Light Families and perhaps some Grey of his choosing, but he would make sure that Harry drop the whole nonsense of keeping the Dark Family Lines, the boy should not be associated with them after all. And at least he could try to broker a contract with the Weasleys.

But alas, he could not even get near to the boy and quite a few of the families were now safe from exploitation. The boy made it clear he was not opposed to the dark side, merely those who dared to propagate the pureblood propaganda. That attitude, his Houses and Nobility, and his associations with the ladies made it clear to everyone that he was going into the Grey Faction, something that was certainly beneficial for those on the Wizengamot that wanted a mix of both sides to get things done. But to Dumbledore, all that meant was Harry going dark and out of his control even more.

Harry was now becoming of an obstacle that could not be allowed in his plan for the Greater Good.

Perhaps… it was time to consider the alternative.

It was time to take Harry Potter out of the equation and use Neville Longbottom instead.

It would need some convincing for Ginny Weasley, but it should be feasible. The girl seemed more attracted to the fame and fortune of the whole Boy-Who-Lived thanks to Molly's raising, so pointing her at Neville's direction was not too problematic since the boy was supposedly unattached. But when the girl tried to get near Neville with potions, she got verbally rebuffed by the boy, and later physically rebuffed by his female friends looking out for him in the form of Hannah Abott, Mandy Brocklehurst and… Millicent Bulstrode?

Dumbledore admitted to taking off his spectacles, rubbing his eyes, checked the spectacles for defects and later charms, checking himself for compulsion and confundus charms before scratching his head in confusion.

Apparently Mr Longbottom had girlfriends looking out for him as well in the same disturbing manner as Mr Potter's friends. Those girls were certainly close to Neville, but the last one was someone he did not expect. Not to be rude, but the girl was… 'beauty' challenged?

That said, this was really getting out of hand! Why were both of his pawns being so uncooperative?! Longbottom was also getting more confident with Harry helping him out with his lessons, while Augusta was actually turning back to the old Augusta that rain terror on her opponents. This was bad!

As one might expect, Harry's association with the ladies made getting dates for the Yule Ball very problematic, and the disgruntled males made it very clear by trying to attack him. Harry was able to take on the vast majority but definitely had issues with the upper year students, who were repelled by Katie Bells and her year group. Those in Harry's year seemed to have a taste for hexing the family jewels, with Miss Greengrass demonstrating her namesake 'Ice Queen' with sadistic glee.

In addition to that, a few other girls started to hang around Mr Potter due to the attitudes displayed from many disgruntled males who attempted to force them to be their dates or future spouses, such as Pamela Alton and Helen Dawlish of Ravenclaw, Leanne Simmonds and Isabella Tintwistle of Hufflepuff, Alison Denshaw and Demelza Robbins of Gryffindor, and finally Imogen Stretton and Alana Runcorn of Slytherin.

Seriously, what was with Potter males and their absurd ability to attract women like honey?! And on that part, would it kill Harry Potter to at least let Ginny or any of his other plants get in?!

And so it made for a very odd Yule Ball where the majority of the disgruntled males had to make do with those from the other schools and those in Harry's group took turns to dance with him, with only Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum the only exceptions to have one dance with some of the others. It was somewhat amusing to see Harry Potter wearing himself out trying to dance with every female related to him. If the rumors were correct, Harry slept past nine in the infirmary from sheer exhaustion alone with a helping of muscle wear potion for his feet.

Serve that boy right!

For the Second Task, Dumbledore modified it such that the contestants needed to go to four different locations to get their objectives in an attempt to split them up so that no one could help Harry, each location being heavily warded to ensure difficulty for them. Said objectives would be hostages, but that was a problem since the judges were not sure whom would be considered as the person they missed the most, even though Ludo Bagman had proposed using the dates of the contestants. Also the bit of 'Not needing permission' proved to be a sticky point for all involved especially with Sirius and Amelia breathing down their necks.

Thankfully for Dumbledore, Dolores did not bother with the whole morality issue and went ahead with her 'plan', which he gave some suggestive hints, basically kidnapping the students without their parental permissions. She clearly had it out for Harry and those whom she considered as unworthy to the pureblood cause, as she used Hermione Granger for Victor Krum, Cho Chang for Cedric and Miss Greengrass for Harry, while she apparently stunned and nabbed the younger sister of the french contestant. With a listening charm, Dumbledore found out that the woman was going to use the Mer-people to attack both Harry and Miss Delacour under the fake pretense that the Ministry would ease up on their chasing out of their kind in exchange for an 'accident' to occur to them both. She would even attempt to tamper with the spells used to keep the hostages under suspension so that they would break earlier.

Too bad for her, Harry Potter had trained quite a fair bit for this task, and with everyone chipping in, they made sure that whoever got caught would be found quickly and not be under duress. Through the viewing crystal provided by Sirius and Remus company, the people could view the contestants getting to their spots, with Mr Potter showcasing his talent with Runes to remove the wards and get to Daphne in the nick of time as the spell apparently worn off, making her wake up prematurely. Harry barely had time to cast a Bubble-Head Charm on to her before he had to defend from the attacks of the Mer-people. He managed to get her free and used a banishing charm on their attackers before getting her to safety. Along the way he went to assist Miss Delacour in getting her sister out, followed shortly with Mr Diggory and Mr Krum who had issues because of the preservation charms interfering with their attempts. It was rather surprising to all when the Grey Lady and Moaning Myrtle appeared to aid in rescuing the hostages by distracting the Mer-people from attacking them.

Again, Dolores tried to use this situation to get Harry disqualified and arrested alongside Fleur with the excuse that Harry used his wand to attack 'innocent creatures with unnecessary violence' and 'interference with other champions'. Not a single person there missed the hypocrisy of her words and actions, and him alongside the other judges gleefully pointed out it was her who managed the whole deal. Her situation got more complicated when Mr Delacour, Prime Minister of France and father of Fleur Delacour, came storming into the scene demanding why his youngest daughter was held hostage without his permission. It did not take long to have a gleeful Amelia Bones and her troop of blood thirsty Aurors swoop down to get her into custody for child endangerment and kidnapping of a political personnel.

Really, how on Merlin's shores did Dolores Umbridge ever got a position in the Ministry?

Then again, if the rumors were true, there was a reason why she was 'Under'-secretary to the Minister.

Oh by Merlin, he must purge his mind of those images! It was for the Greater Good of his sanity!

~~Act 5~~

It was some time after the second task when Dumbledore thankfully purged his minds of the Dolores and started looking through documents pertaining to Family Lines that the situation really went wrong to the point Dumbledore started to question whether there was a higher power working against him for the Greater Good.

He found out that one of the family clans that Harry inherited had a magic that allowed for the complete recovery from any known potions, poisons or spells. This could be a great boon for Dumbledore, as not only could Harry enforce his image as the hero, but with this power in the Order, Dumbledore could take on Voldemort and be victorious!

It was at that point when his contact from Saint Mungo floo-called to tell him about the arrest of the Healer in charge of the Longbottoms, something that made the old wizard curse in anger. He got the Healer of his choice, with plenty of oaths and compulsions to keep his identity safe, to monitor the Longbottoms and drugged them accordingly to ensure they would not awaken from the eternal coma, and even got a cure (poison) in the event he had to use Neville for his cause, but with his arrest the Longbottoms won't be sedated for long, and if Harry was there, there was a high chance for them to recover and make sure Dumbledore could not get to him.

But as he was contemplating this, the same contact called again to tell him about Harry Potter arriving to try and heal them. This made his heart stop for a moment. This cannot be, the boy should not be bringing the Lngbottoms back to full health. It was bad enough that Sirius Black was there to take care of Harry as his godfather, having Alice Longbottom back as the godmother was a major disaster.

No, he cannot let this happen for the Greater Good!

Try as he might, Dumbledore only got to the hospital in time to find Harry bringing forth his newly attained family magic to cure the Longbottoms of their ailments, flushing out all the toxins and removing the after effects of the curse. Dumbledore could only focus on his Occlumency shields and congratulated them for their recovery before he returned to destroy his furniture in a fit of rage. That blasted boy had destroyed a fair number of his plans, this was intolerable.

No matter, the end was coming and likely the arrival of Voldemort. Once he returned, Dumbledore shall decide whether to keep Mr Potter or remove him in favor of Mr Longbottom.

It was all… For the Greater Good!

~~Act 6~~

The day of the Third Task had arrived, and Dumbledore made sure he pulled out the stops to ensure that there was no doubt to others that no one could cheat with the amount of changes he had placed there while making sure that Harry would get the short end of the stick. The original task involved a maze in the Quidditch Pitch, filled with different creatures and wards to challenge them before the winner could grab the cup that was in the center. Dumbledore had altered it such that the supposed maze was now hovering inside a special runic array that allowed for the constant shifting of the maze to test the competitors' directional skills, and at the end of it would make the bottom drop to release all the creatures and competitors unless the winner touches the cup. Dolores who somehow managed to escape the trials set for her went for the final stretch herself by bribing a worker to modify the runes such that the time would be shortened and the maze would collapse in on itself, killing all inside thus ensuring the death of Harry Potter while writing it off as a tragedy of the tournament.

There was also the bit where the cup got the coordinates altered to go to whatever location the champion would be taken, and Dumbledore suspected this was the bit where Voldemort would make his move to get Harry, so Dumbledore would have to adjust accordingly to make sure Harry gets taken to him to bring him back to physical form and ready to for Dumbledore to claim victory.

Surprisingly, the four champions decided that it would be more ideal to work together as opposed to competing with one another, setting the scene through the recording crystals of the four alternating tasks to get to their destination, where as one they grabbed the disguised portkey well before the time limit.

Not quite what he had in mind, but Dumbledore would take it. Harry Potter was now on his way to Voldemort as suspected!

Unexpectedly, the recording crystals following the champions tagged along for the ride, showing the scene of a graveyard where Death Eaters were waiting to attack whoever came over, but did not anticipate all four to arrive. Between them, they managed to take down quite a few before more Death Eaters came forth to overwhelm them. Harry manged to get the trophy cup to the others, getting them to safety but got captured in the process. And so on live screening, Magical Britain got to see the resurrection of Voldemort in all of his glory.

Perfect, now that the villain has returned, it was time for Dumbledore to make his mark! Now to see whether Harry would be his weapon or his obstacle. He would take that time to meddle with the rescue efforts made by Sirius and the others so that they could not interfere.

That choice got muddled once Voldemort finished his little speech to his group and ordered them to remove the restraints on Harry Potter and return his wand for a duel. Harry decided not to comply fairly and went straight for lethal attacks, surprising everyone in the audience and especially the Death Eaters and Voldemort, likely under the assumption that he would never use lethal spells to fight. It said something of the situation that when Harry got in a good hit and injured Voldemort heavily, forcing him to retreat with a few of the other Death Eaters. That was when Sirius, Amelia and a few others got to the site to save Harry and take note of those he had killed, before returning him back to Hogwarts.

This cannot be happening! How can these people be cheering at the fact that Harry was using lethal force to take down Death Eaters, he was to be the Golden Boy-Who-Lived who should forgive his enemies and ultimately be sacrificed for the Greater Good! Yet the boy was unrepentant at taking down Malfoy, Avery and other Dark affiliated families, and in the process ending a few bloodlines in the process aside from a few who still had heirs for the moment. And if he was not mistaken, he may end up inheriting those same families by right of conquest.

Harry Potter was certainly going dark, this was not acceptable. It would seem the horcrux in him was corrupting him, perhaps with the destruction of the others it got stronger. This was to be handled properly, especially now that Mr Potter was gaining too much power and influence.

Harry Potter must be eliminated to ensure the success of his plan.

It must be done… For The Greater Good!

* * *

Coming to the end soon.

Also for those DFW fans, I am soon getting the chapter out, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

 **Uploaded On:20** th November 2018

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 5)=**

Year 1994.

Aka the year of the Quidditch World Cup.

Aka the year of the Triwizard Tournament.

Aka the year of Harry Potter's forced participation by yours truly.

Aka the year of Voldemort's resurrection.

Aka the year Harry Potter got emancipated.

Aka the year the Longbottom Duo awakened from their slumber.

Aka the year Potter and Longbottom were testing his limits as they left his control.

Aka, the year his plans got thrown out of the carriage, trampled by Thestrals, wrestled by the Giant Squid, castrated by Goblins and finally buried in a cocktail of dragon and Hippogriff manure.

How in Merlin's name did it all go wrong that year?!

All he wanted was to get Harry Potter isolated from the rest of his course-mates as they cursed his name and ostracised him, leaving him desperate and malleable for Dumbledore to mould into his weapon. He also needed him to be bait for Voldemort to come after him so that he could be resurrected, pushing Harry further into despair and making him come to Dumbledore for his advice, heavily edited of course. While he got the part of Voldemort appearing, Harry was becoming too powerful and independent for his liking, not to mention gaining control of several houses either through his inheritance or through the Right of Conquest. With all of that power at his fingertips, he was practically a one-man show for the entire Wizengamot and just one step away from becoming the Minister himself. That definitely got heads rolling from those at the Ministry to his sheep in the order.

Dumbledore could only shake his head as he made his way out of the ruined courtroom, only to yell as he slipped through a gap in the floor and plummet downwards on broken slabs of marble until he came to an abrupt stop with his nose bent further from the impact. Getting up shaking from both exhaustion and rage, he looked up to find the remains of the Department of Mysteries, with all the doors broken down and destroyed.

Ah, 1995…

The year really went belly up like manure.

=(Year 5)=

~~ Act 1 ~~

The weeks after the Triwizard Tournament were quite the show to say the least. Cornelius in all of his questionable glory had decided that the entire tournament was a sham, something put together by Sirius, Remus and Harry to spice up the games before using it as a means to kill 'outstanding citizens of pure-blood ancestry', disregarding the fact that Harry had fought Voldemort with him, Amelia Bones and the Aurors seeing that happen in the first year; disregarding the fact young Harry was forcefully entered into the tournament by Dolores, Karkoroff, (and yours truly); disregarding the bit that Dolores had interfered with the tasks every single time, putting the lives of contestants and hostages in danger; and finally disregarding the fact that the other competitors had fought off and sworn the Death Eaters trying to kill them. Cornelius attempted a smear campaign with Harry and Dumbledore as the main target, using some weird reasoning that the latter would be using this to take over the Ministry.

Honestly, this fellow was supposed to be a Ravenclaw in his time, how the heck was he this stupid?

That plan of his may have lasted for an hour or so before Cornelius was rudely introduced to Voldemort in his own home, where he may have run away like a little bitch as his Auror guards dealt with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And with the survivors telling all about what happened with the glare of Amelia Bones on their heads, Cornelius's smear campaign was dead before it could get started. Two days later, Cornelius got forced out of the office and arrested on charges of bribery, blackmailing and endangerment to society.

And so everyone was convinced of the revival of the Dark Lord, perfect for his return to glory. He just needed a few pieces for his plan. But that was hitting a few snags from the start.

First, the return for the Order of the Phoenix. He went about trying to call back his old team while recruiting new players, but he hit a snag in the form of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley resigning from the Order on grounds that they could not trust him with his actions. Frank and Alice Longbottom also resigned as they knew that he was involved with their comas in order to interfere with Harry's adoption but they could not prove it. They instead let Augusta deal out their displeasure towards him in the most terrifying manner done to any wizard.

Dumbledore had to see Madam Pomfrey that evening to fix his spine after she delivered what the muggles called a German Surplex.

All of this disobedience really irked him, especially that of Sirius Black as he wanted Sirius to give him access to Grimmauld Place for the Order to meet, as well as access to Harry Potter. The blasted Black would not see reason and told him he would let him use one of the lesser properties but the main house was still his and Harry would not be there.

Dumbledore had hoped that would change when Dolores attempted to attack Harry with Dementors, but she did not have up-to-date information on his residence (some of the possibilities given by yours truly to persuade Harry for the Greater Good!) and it was her bad luck that a couple of Aurors were on duty in the area when the Dementors came and almost kissed a few innocent muggles. They quickly contacted Amelia about it and within the hour, caught Dolores as she was attempting to flee with the money from her vaults. It was at the suggestion of Miss Granger and Miss Davis that her vaults be confiscated and given to some of the victims of her 'lawful' purges; that did not take long for the vaults to be emptied out as there were plenty of documents pertaining to her crimes, bribes and blackmail all from the time she first set foot in the Ministry.

That day was also the day Amelia Bones let out a laugh so evil, it made her fellow Aurors running away for the hills in fear while her fellow department heads cowered in their offices and the few criminals waiting in the DMLE cells were whimpering in the corner. It was said that even the Dementors that were on standby for trials that day were oddly 'aroused' if the whole humping on the closest wall in the direction of Amelia's office meant anything.

That was an image that needed to be removed from his mind for the Greater Good of his sanity!

Secondly, Voldemort's recruitment efforts. Because of the arrests and Harry's attacks at the graveyard, the number of Death Eaters had dropped quite a fair bit, prompting him to consolidate before reaching out to the vampires, werewolves and giants to aid in the battle. That meant he would take a lot longer to become a bigger threat than expected and Dumbledore could not afford any delays for his victory against the Dark. At least the laws were helping him for now, at least until the third problem he had.

What was that third problem?

That would be the issue with Harry Potter's acquisition of noble houses and titles. Harry had now obtained quite a number of houses of the three different factions of the wizarding world, giving him enough hold on the Wizengamot to dictate some laws and to remove others. That alone was quite problematic for him, but with the fortunes that came with it, Harry at the advice of the adults and the political savvy girls of his group went about shifting the money to other houses and update the paperwork to raise their statuses to the highest possible, meaning the starter houses that originated from muggleborns like Lily Evans were raised to the Ancient or Noble Houses, while families like the Gaunts that had been around for a long time had theirs raised to the highest level. All of that meant that Harry would have an unprecedented amount of power to veto, propose or modify laws without the consent of the Minister and the occasional Wizengamot, something that made the more unsavoury in the Ministry and Wizengamot claim he was trying to become the next dictator and that he should be handing the seats, fortunes and votes to the 'worthier parties', aka Pure-Bloods.

Unfortunately for them, both the laws and magic were clear that he had earned them fair and square with the proper documentations, and the DOM had proof that there was to be no tempering or they would risk losing their houses as well. A few of the old houses foolishly ignored it and attempted to remove some from Harry, only for magic to show her deepest displeasure at the action and they ended up in Azkaban for attempted Line-Theft while Harry got their houses and fortunes, with three declared extinct without proper heirs.

Blast it all!

The power to reject laws was mostly used by his lady friends who saw fit to destroy a fair number of them to aid other groups. Miss Granger and the other muggleborns or half-bloods took great pleasure in dictating those that needed to be removed, especially those that keep giving disadvantages to their blood type or those considered 'half-breed' or 'sentient creatures', while keeping Pure-Bloods in power. It annoyed Dumbledore as some of the laws pointed out were those used to restrain the werewolves with the use of taxes and registration, or to force muggleborns to pay more for their tuition at Hogwarts to offset the decreasing number of students entering and the lower amounts paid by Pure-bloods, and they pointed out that Dumbledore was the one who approved it using some of the stolen… no he meant 'gifted' votes he had from his victims… no he meant 'well-wishers' who had unfortunate accidents but had their 'updated' wills stating he could have them.

Curses, don't they realize that they were releasing too much control? He passed the law regarding muggleborns because prospective students were leaving the country to go to other academies around the world, and the Pure-Bloods that stuck around did not want to pay that much and he needed to pull the funds elsewhere besides the vaults set aside for Hogwarts or those that won't know about their inheritance in case Gringotts got suspicious. Doing this would not only ensure the school would be funded, but in the long run would help widen the chasm between them and the Pure-Bloods so that he could use it as justification to redeem those stuck in the Dark. There was also the bit where Pure-Bloods do need fresh blood in their families to keep them strong, and that required the muggleborns and half-bloods to marry into their families or at least be concubines and mistresses to have children.

As for the werewolves, he knew with the Pure-Bloods running the show and Voldemort trying to recruit the oppressed, there was need for a spy. That spy came in the form of Remus Lupin who he made sure to cultivate from the first year, moulding him into a tool that could be sent for the different werewolf clans around Britain. That man used to be so simple, so innocent for Dumbledore to just tweak by the nose and help him do his bidding. Now though that man was so ungrateful, forgetting all the nice things he did for him. And with the women around Harry's life, the werewolf was apparently getting bolder.

It was as he thought, the women around Harry were going Dark and likely influencing him to manipulate the world to their selfish needs. He must save the boy and bring him back to the Light, ensuring that he would be ready for his ultimate destiny to be sacrificed for Britain to fulfill the prophecy.

It had to be done… For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 2 ~~

That year started with a bit of issues by the Ministry. While Cornelius was voted out, with the issues arising from Voldemort and the number of seats locked or taken due to Harry's actions, the Ministry was in a tight situation of sorts to get moving. And unfortunately for Dumbledore, he had no one to pick up the DADA post, so he had to accept someone from the Ministry as part of the policy. Amelia had attempted to send one of her Aurors, but with a public rejection and some secret dealings on the side, he got Percy Weasley to do the job post.

At least it was not Umbridge. He may be able to use her ruthlessness and xenophobia to his advantage, but it would be a nightmare to handle with that attitude of hers especially in the current environment.

From the start, it was clear Percy followed the old Minister's idea of ignoring the return of Voldemort, Umbridge's belief that the students should not need any practical lessons of using spells, and lastly their prayer that Harry was lying about the return. He had his sights on the boy from the beginning and kept trying to provoke him to some action that could be used as an excuse to send him into detention. Dear Mr Weasley certainly had changed over the past couple of years in that he was approaching Severus levels and actively calling some of Harry's friends the M word, it certainly made Minerva upset that her old student would be acting like the pure-blood he was, and it would have to be really bad on Percy's part if his actions made Severus looked murderous at Percy each time he spoke, particularly when he used the derogatory word. It ended up with Percy using curses on Harry's friends 'volunteered' for his lessons that Harry attacked Percy, giving the former Gryffindor the opportunity to bring him to his office and use Blood Quills on him, an idea encouraged by Dolores Umbridge before she went to Azkaban.

If Percy had kept it to Harry, and if Harry was the one Dumbleore had intended, the boy would have kept it silent. But Percy had a taste of power and kept sending others into detention with the quills, and Harry had access to both Sirius and Amelia. Within the month, Percy got dragged out of the classroom and right into the chair in front of the full court, and within ten minutes, got sent to Azkaban for endangerment of heirs and torture to children. Immediately after, Harry went to employ someone from America to help with the DADA position while Amelia offered one of her Aurors as an assistant. Dumbledore tried to vetoed their choices, but Cyrus, Augusta and Patrick led their respective factions in their Wizengamot to force him to accept, citing the declining standards of the education as the major issue for the employment.

How dare they say that? He was not making the standards that bad, he was just making sure that they were only learning spells that were from the Light, it was not (mostly) his fault that the spells that would likely help in the more violent duels were classified as Dark. Besides, he could not afford to have them knowing such spells that could give them the idea of becoming the next Dark Lord, it was most certainly not for the reason that any one of them could learn enough to take him down if they disagreed with his plans for the Greater Good. He also needed to ensure that Harry did not learn enough so that he would have to look to him or his pawns for knowledge.

Yet it was not happening damn it!

The situation got worse when the boy and the girls went around petitioning for a revision of the subjects, showing the overwhelming number of negative responses towards a few of the modules, with Potions at the top because of Severus's teachings. Dumbledore had tried to censure that but the girls subverted him and sent it out to the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and the Ministry for their review, meaning Dumbledore had to endure an onslaught of Howlers for the manner the Potions Master was performing his tasks. He had no choice but to let one Andromeda Tonks into Hogwarts, thus creating the situation where Andromeda was the Potions Professor for the lower years while the American Professor alternated classes with the Auror for DADA. To add further insult, Severus was no longer the Head of Slytherin House, that was given to Septima Vector who made no qualms about sending her own students to detentions and deducting large numbers of points if necessary.

Damn those girls for getting around his word. He was Albus Dumbledore, they should be worshipping him! Not to mention the students were now questioning a lot of things that were best unanswered and were now learning proper skills. He was supposed to be leading them to a bright future, but they were not learning the things he wanted them to learn.

He would have to find a way to curb this… For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 3 ~~

Dumbledore was not idle for the search of the Horcruxes, or rather he could not afford that since Harry and Sirius had gotten rid of the diary, the locket, the Cup of Hufflepuff and the Ring of Gaunt which to his mounting horror was actually the Resurrection Stone. That mean at least three more including Harry's scar. He was fairly certain that Nagini was a Horcrux considering the manner Voldemort kept her around that was a little more than a regular familiar, and he had to guess that with the appearance of the locket and the cup, the other item would have to be the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, supposedly in Albania where Voldemort used to reside. He would need to consider how best to present the information to Harry so that he would be cooperative enough to follow his words, after all he should not have shared it with the blasted goblins. They were ruining his plans to have Harry search for the Horcruxes and ultimately realize that he needed to be sacrificed for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore also needed to ensure that the prophecy stayed out of both Harry's and Voldemort's hands, at least for a little while longer. He knew that if Voldemort were to hear the rest of it, he would likely be taking it slow and use hit-and-run tactics to do his work, while ensuring he could take down more of the Order's fighters. As for Harry, Dumbledore hoped to introduce him to the prophecy on his own terms, because right now the boy was too independent for his liking and he may not sacrifice himself for the Greater Good.

This would be a tough task but Dumbledore had, as the those yanks from America would say, 'done this rodeo before'. He just needed to be very careful.

The prophecy portion was somewhat doable with the use of his Order, even if the members were getting a little agitated with the lack of information. They could not understand the urgency of the matter or his brilliance in ensuring the prophecy was not to be revealed. He was particularly hard on Mundungus as he was not stupid to believe the thief would be loyal. Oh no~ the man would more likely sell out his own mother if he could get more money, so having him protect the prophecy would be a bust unless he really needed to as long as he does not know what it was about.

He had hoped to control Harry through Sirius or Remus, and he had some ideas considering the manner some of the females behaved around the two men. He could try to use some of them to entice them and with a bit of potions and some compulsion spells, he should be getting them eating out of his hand and giving him Harry Potter.

Unfortunately that did not happen as the two men apparently had attracted their own females without any issues. Sirius apparently was seeing Hestia Jones and a half-Veela introduced to him by the Delacours, something that irked him as the former was someone he wanted to recruit for the Order but she had refused, citing that she had her duties with Amelia to do. The other woman was someone he did not know or trust, not to mention she was a creature that would not conform to the ideas of the Pure-Blood ideology and with the Delacours warning her about Dumbledore, he would have better luck asking Hagrid dance in a tutu than to get her to give up information.

Remus was oddly enough having to manage Nymphadora "Don't call me that!" Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, now called Black. The last one was something no one had predicted, and Dumbledore had the front row seat to seeing Draco explode at the news in the Great Hall. With Lucius's death and the mother leaving him to rejoin the family after proving she did not have the Dark Mark, Draco was now the last Malfoy. Even then, because of Harry's actions, Draco was not quite the Head of the house since Harry was holding a lot more power over him than the boy would probably liked. The same went for Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and a few others.

He had hoped that with the Auror going for the werewolf, he would be able to control the professor and Harry, but the damn girl had resigned almost as soon as she could, knowing the extent of his machinations from her mother and Remus. And when he tried to get her back, he got a face-full of knuckles to his nose, making it even more crooked.

Curses, these people were infuriating! But he was patient, after all he defeated Grindewald and manipulated the House of Potter and Longbottom to get what he needed. He would bid his time.

It had to be done… For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 4 ~~

Halfway through the year as Dumbledore considered plans to bring Harry back under his control, the boy and his female companions pulled the rug under him when they started to bring forth items lost to Hogwarts over the years. Evidently they had discovered the Room of Requirements created by Lady Ravenclaw and found the mother of all treasures in the room. And without his knowledge, they had sorted through the items with help of the room and the house elves, and managed to gather a lot of items to be sold, kept in their vaults or to be donated to Hogwarts.

The reactions by the staff and the students were quite profound as the gifts were unveiled to them in the Great Hall. Madam Hooch was over the moon with the gift of pristine brooms that could be used to replace the old faulty ones that she had often wanted to get rid but could not do so from lack of funding; Professor Sinestra was quite pleased with the models of Astronomy that could be used to demonstrate how the work was done in the past; Madam Pince looked ready to worship the grounds of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter as they handed her original copies of books that had been lost to time. Professor Flitwick was practically bouncing in his chair as he was gifted a few books on old charms and duelling techniques he could use for his work; Hagrid gave them a crushing hug each for finding rare eggs that had been preserved and were still able to hatch alongside books to raise them; Professor Babbling looked ready to faint at the runes schemes found that could be used to deconstruct spells and to create counters; Professor Sprout had the same expression as her girls from Hufflepuff granted her rare seeds that had been preserved and able to grow plants that had been lost to time; Professor Andromeda and the two substitute professors got rare books and ingredients to which they were happy, the former seemingly taunting Severus as she gushed at the rarity of the ingredient.

For the students, each house was granted special training equipment that could be used for combat training and for the Quidditch Teams, they were handed specialized gear meant for the old style of training that involved plenty of Bludger impacts and destruction of testicles. They also got different items that pertained to the Houses in their own unique manner like duelling equipment for Gryffindor and Slytherin, special scrolls for Ravenclaw and potions for Hufflepuff.

But perhaps the piece de resistance was the returning of the Cup of Hufflepuff, Slytherin's Locket and the most shocking of them all, the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Apparently they had found it in the Room of Requirements, brought it to the Goblins to cleanse before returning it to Hogwarts. In addition to the Sword of Gryffindor that was used in Harry's Second Year, the relics of the founders were now back where they belonged.

This was going out of hand! Harry Potter already had a fair amount of influence in the Ministry and the populace, now he was taking Hogwarts away from him, Albus Dumbledore! He would not stand for this!

He supposed it was a matter of time considering the situation, but he had hoped to turn it around.

It may be time… to be rid of Harry Potter for good. It was just as well when one thought of it, Harry may be talented but he was still a teen while Voldemort had amassed a lot of knowledge and experience. While it would be appropriate to let Tom kill Harry with his own hands to rid of the Horcrux, this would changes everything.

And he had some good weapons to use for this. With the addition of the houses, his fame and wealth had grown and with that awoken more laws that stated that Harry would need to consummate his marriage with the girls he was contracted to. That in turn drove up the jealousy for the male populace, particularly those who were like Ronald Weasley or Draco Malfoy, the types who hated Harry Potter for his fame, his talents and now his women. He sent a quick message to Ronald to set up an ambush to let them 'educate' Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom as well if he were with him. The latter needed to be humbled with some good old corporal punishments especially now that he was getting some titles of his own with his own marriage contracts. He adjusted the wards so that the rage would build up in his attackers then once they were alone, he would make sure no one gets in or out.

The two heirs put up quite a fight taking down quite a number of their students, but a few hits with Dark Curses and an onslaught of rage and jealousy eventually got to wear them out and they became punching bags for the disgruntled males.

That did not last as long as Dumbledore had hoped as Dobby-The- **Blasted** -House-Elf appeared in the room to save his "Master Harry Potter Sir" and "Master Longy-Bottom". With a flick of his finger, the assailants were thrown back and stuck to the wall with clear markings on them before he got the two away. More concerning for Dumbledore, the wards seemed to have shifted to another person and the castle appeared to have awaken from its slumber in time to find its heir harmed.

Considering the rumbling, Hogwarts was **NOT** happy and made it very clear in the form of the doors and fireplaces locking down and keeping everyone in, the statues coming alive and patrolling the area, the ghosts coming together as one to the room where the assailants were kept, and the most concerning to Dumbledore, all the wards coming back to full strength, making those with the Dark Marks or dark intentions hit the ground in agony. Dumbledore himself barely had time to enforce his Occulmancy before his body gave out to the pain, keeping him there until the DMLE came knocking on the front doors. This also meant he was unable to stop the students from sending out letters about the attack to their parents.

There was a big scandal that day that had the entirety of Britain up in arms; the fact that a large group of heirs or heads of houses banded together to attack their Boy-Who-Lived and the fact there were a number of students marked by Voldemort made quite a number bloodthirsty and demanding the highest sentences around. Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and Augusta practically marched into Hogwarts with the promise of death in their eyes as they cornered Dumbledore and demanded retribution. Amelia for one went all out to bring each and everyone of them to the Great Hall for all to see before using a Penseive to project the memories obtained from Harry and Neville to show what had happened to them. Everyone was clamouring for their blood and worse for Dumbledore, because of the attack, the female friends of Harry Potter could demand retribution, which they did.

On that one day before the assailants were sent to DMLE, the ladies made sure to utterly destroy and humiliate the attackers in every way possible. The smarter ones decided to use the old laws to call forth a feud in place of Harry and Neville when they return from their recovery. Then for the major attackers from the houses, each of them had to be confronted by the representing female of the house.

Let's put it simply that the males would be very lucky if they could father children in the end.

In the end, quite a number ended up losing a fair amount of wealth as the families had to pay restitution for the attack, leading to a few being pulled out of Hogwarts. Ronald and Draco on the other hand became 'target practice' for the girls and everyone else in the academy. Dumbledore tried to use this as an excuse to get them into trouble only for the other students to almost create a riot to point out that he did not do so for other attacks in the past or expel anyone whom have gotten out of control in the past. So he was forced to drop it and wait for the return of Mister Potter and Mister Longbottom.

That took a week and during which the attackers were vilified in the Daily Prophet, forcing even more of the families of the attackers to pull them out with a few remaining out of sheer stubbornness or heavy repayment of fines to wash their hands out, and a few others to lose their entire status and fortunes to either the girls or to the boys. But one thing came out of it as a good thing for the populace while a bad thing for Dumbledore; the girls of both males had saw it fit to make sure they would not have any regrets before they die and proceeded to consummate their marriages. That was quite evident when the girls of their age group or older came back with a light limp and glowing expressions, further emphasized when the two boys returned fully healed and having goofy smiles on their faces.

Blast it, the boys have started to gain their statuses! The Longbottom heir was now co-head of the three other houses with his marriage with Hannah Abott, Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bulstrode. Harry Potter however has cemented his positions for the different houses, the most important one being the Potter House was the one thorn that was hurting his plans. It meant that he could not get control of the house any more.

And if that was not problematic enough, he had learned far too late that Harry had apparently gotten rid of his scar and in the process, the Horcrux embedded in it. The boy apparently dealt with it some time after his second year when the few Asian friends he had noted the oddity of his scar and went to check their sources to find out about the taint in their own manner, thereby bypassing the Notice-Me-Not charm placed on it since they were not actively looking for it. With help from the goblins and some of their home remedies, they were able to remove the Horcrux and destroy it. They apparently kept numb about it to see whether anyone would notice.

And considering the manner they have been glaring at him, it was clear they knew Dumbledore had something to do with it.

Much to his consternation, Ronald Weasley could not stop trying to attack Harry in his perceived desire to see the legend fall, which meant that in addition to the previous attacks and subsequent attempts to control him with potions and charms, Harry was now able to declare a Blood Feud on the boy. With Arthur more or less wiping his hands off the matter, that was not a good thing. Harry must learn forgiveness to save Britain. Try as he might, Harry's wives – By Merlin, he hated the sound of that! - had reminded him that interference of a Blood Feud was punishable by law and considering his current status with quite a few Houses, this was not an option for him to get into.

And so in front of them all in the Great Hall, Harry Potter ended the life of one Ronald Weasley, but not without giving Ronald a chance to surrender, something the boy was too stupid to take and so lost to the Boy-Who-Lived in a not so glorious death. If anything, it was downright humiliating for the late Weasley, dying in robes of bright orange and covered in confetti while vomiting slugs.

Curses, the boy was not repenting for his sins, and worse the other students were allowing him to do so! The boy was most certainly going dark because the women around him were encouraging him to do so.

The boy must either be brought back to the Light or be destroyed in the name of The Greater Good!

~~ Act 5 ~~

Through his spies, Dumbledore learned that Voldemort has been constantly trying to reach the Department of Mysteries in order to obtain the prophecy, thus leading to him keeping guards to protect the orb with a few unfortunate losses because of Nagini. He was hoping to use this to guilt-trip Harry into his control, but the blasted godfather of his slammed that door shut with a promise that he would be castrated before he would get near Harry. More damning for Dumbledore was the supposed collection of details pertaining to illegal matters that Dumbledore had done over the years and the hidden history he kept from the public. He could not let such facts be made public, it would not do for someone of his status to be brought down by such words (even if they were true)!

Because of Voldemort's attempts being stymied and somewhat resulting in the people's dwindling expectations of his attacks, Dumbledore had to arrange on the side for Azkaban to be softened up so that Voldemort could stage a breakout, thus validating his possible lethality. It certainly helped to bring the terror factor up and in the process, his own worth to help fight the darkness at hand. It was a little underhanded to do so but it must be done to show how deadly Voldemort was.

It was all done… For The Greater Good!

This however had an unintended effect of making Harry go harder on his lessons and training, and unless he was mistaken, he even set up a defence club to help others with their studies and more importantly prepare themselves for the war. With Ronald Weasley gone, he hoped to have Ginevra be in the group if only to increase the chances of slipping a potion unseen, but the boy and his friends made it very clear that she along with a select few were not welcome, even more so since the attack. Dumbledore was getting furious with the insubordination of Harry Potter, why can't the boy understand that it was dangerous for him to be this independent and that he should be back under his control for the Greater Good?

At least he still had Snape on his side, if only bound to his hatred for the boy. He got him to use the children related to the Death Eaters to start talking loudly in areas where Harry would appear, so that the boy would know that Voldemort was going to attack the Ministry for the prophecy and making it sound like Sirius was going to be a target for the Dark Lord to torture and obtain the item in question. That went on for a while as the fifth years began their OWLs, with no visible reaction from Harry that he was affected by the news aside from the one part during the Transfiguration exam when he got a little aggressive with the spell to transform random items into the desired end product, creating additional features to them without meaning to. That did not stop the examiner from granting the boy extra points for creativity.

Damn it!

It was only after the exams when Snape reported Voldemort was finalizing his plans to grab the prophecy, that the boy seemed to have reacted to the news (finally!) and went to the Ministry with Neville and some of his other friends. From what Snape reported, Sirius was also about to come and depending on the outcome, Sirius would be out of the picture.

Perfect! That would be one major obstacle to be rid of! The boy would be distraught at the loss and he would be able to swoop in to get control.

Dumbledore went about gathering his group to make a move on the Ministry, but delayed his operation to ensure Harry and his group was going to be in trouble before he made his grand entrance at the scene.

What he did not expect to see was the place getting trashed with Death Eaters pinned to the ground and walls or dead with open wounds, while the students were looking worse for wear but alive. Oh, and there was an Elder Dragon with a flaming plumage fighting Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback and a few other werewolves, while an Ent had its branches wrapped around Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, his brother and Severus Snape with a few others impaled deeply. Voldemort was unable to get away when more people appeared at the Ministry, proving once and for all that he had returned to terrorize Britain, and had no choice but to run away with only Fenrir and a few Death Eaters with him. The two magical beings waited for everyone to lower their wands before they transformed back to Harry and Neville, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise safe.

When did these two become Animagus?! Sure they had good grades and with Harry's tutoring and help, Neville became more confident and scored more, but this was not what he had planned! They should not be having this much power!

Dumbledore decided to put that on the back-burner and concentrated on getting the students out of the Ministry's reach and back to his school where he could learn what had happened and more than likely obliviate the shit out of their minds to make them his puppets. But they did not go quietly and not without telling their stories and giving their memories to Amelia and the other Aurors, making sure there were copies before they returned. This was not what he wanted so he had to let it go, but he insisted that Harry stayed behind to have a private conversation, something that Sirius had made sure to be in by barging through the door before he could start.

Not quite what he had but he would take it, especially now that he had considered telling Harry about the prophecy and the dangers. Surely that would make Sirius understand to have Harry under his 'tutelage' so that he could guide him to his destiny of defeating Voldemort.

Instead, the reaction he got was in the form of laughter as Harry and Sirius struggled to control their mirth. Dumbledore had to frown at that attitude of theirs, don't they realize how serious this was?

It was only after they contained it that Harry answered to Dumbledore's horror that they already knew about the prophecy for some time now. Sirius had told him of the reason the Potters went underground after he got exonerated from his trial, with Remus backing him up on the information. With help from Amelia, they went to the DOM to check up on the prophecy, noting the wording and its multiple meanings. Harry had been planning for sometime with the help of his lady friends in case he had to go against voldemort and so underwent intensive training, including learning to become an Animagus and knowing when someone was being too obvious at trying to deliver a message to him.

Sirius then stated in a tone of finality that Dumbledore had played his cards too close and endangered too many lives, so they had to do the deed themselves, and he had lost the last bits of trust from them by trying to force Harry back with the Dursleys. With Snape caught and seen by Amelia, Sirius was going to make sure the man would pay for all the crimes done including his indirect role to kill the Potters.

They both disappeared in front of Dumbledore's eyes, but not without a parting remark that Harry would not be in Hogwarts any more.

No, this must not happen!

But the reality grew as the results for Harry's OWLs came in the morning alongside the Daily Prophet two days later. The old wizard had to collapse in his chair as the full ramifications of Harry's words came back to haunt him. 12 Outstanding OWLs including subjects he did not take beforehand like Muggle Studies, setting the record for most number of OWLs obtained from Hogwarts for the past 200 years. Once more, he had apparently taken his NEWTS and scored straight Outstanding on them as well, meaning he no longer needed to attend Hogwarts in the future.

To add further insult to this, Neville Longbottom had a similar streak to his exams, while their friends and wives got Outstanding for their subjects as well, giving them the option to transfer out of Hogwarts and away from him. When he tried to find out where they would transfer to in order to get some leverage over Harry, that was when he realized how much manipulation they had pulled over him.

Evidently from the second year, they had already been researching on other schools that might cater to them, but it was around the third year that they pulled their resources to create a new academy in another area blocked to him that would teach the students both muggle and magic subjects at an earlier age. When Harry got his Lordships and the respective fortunes, the construction was sped up greatly and done before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and already having some students in its halls. The academy named "The Potter Institute of Magical Research" was now the place that they had transferred to, with Harry Potter as one of the students in the higher levels and as a co-founder of the academy.

How could this have happened?! The boy has gone too far with this, there was no possible way he could have gotten this intelligent with all of his manipulations undone or be able to create a new school that dared to challenge his beloved Hogwarts! The boy has gone dark with his actions, going against the will of Albus Dumbledore by challenging his decisions, obtaining Houses and Lordships and finally getting away from Hogwarts to escape his control!

The boy must have been influenced by the shard of Voldemort, that was the only explanation! The boy was certainly gathering followers not unlike Tom Riddle with his Inner Circle, and he was gaining power that dared to challenge his own. But he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, holder of the Order of Merlin, First-Class, defeater of Grindelwald and the Headmaster of Hogwarts! He would not be beaten by this setback!

He would make sure Voldemort was vanquished to fulfill the prophecy…

And then he would remove Harry Potter from the chessboard, ensuring his image as the grand mage of the Wizarding World.

This was his dream…

It has to be done… For The Greater Good!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

Uploaded On: 12 August 2019

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 6)=**

The signs were all there.

It had been a long time coming.

All those years of planning, manipulation and 'removal' of key people to get to where he was.

All the lies and control to ensure his enemies could not get him.

All the bribing to maintain the status quota.

It had all come to this.

This was it.

The beginning of the end.

The 'End-Game' if you would.

That was the only thought going into his head as Albus got out of the corridor and made his way out. Even the state of the Ministry was an indicator of all that had happened to him.

The year when all of his plans were foiled by Harry Potter and his Legion of women.

=(Year 6)=

~~ Act 1 ~~

Albus barely managed to get back to his office before proceeding to blast everything that was not bolted down to oblivion while the previous headmasters pulled up their robes and made their way out of their portraits, with Nigellus Black throwing in a snide remark of Albus losing the plot. As much as he hate to admit, the Black ancestor had a point; all of his planning went to ruins the moment Harry Potter went to get emancipated, and then crumbled to dust once the young man had left Hogwarts with all the necessary academic requirements and taking a great number of the highest scorers with him, all of whom were his friends or wives, all to some school that he created with the help of others. How dare that boy challenge his right and might to have the best academy in Europe, no the entire world! Albus would not allow it!

He went about trying to find information on the new academy Potter had created but all the leads he had were dead-ends. From what little he had managed to gather, the women in Harry's life were quite meticulous in their preparation and made sure there was no information leaked aside from what they wanted to avoid having their location revealed. The only common factor he could get confirmation on was the large intake of muggleborns and half-bloods which would explain the past couple of years that saw a lesser intake for Hogwarts. But this was a disaster for him! It was because of the purebloods not wanting to pay more that they had to rely on the halfbloods and muggleborns for the income source. It was a hidden secret on his part that the two groups had to pay at least double or triple the amount of Galleons to get the same 'education' as the purebloods. Granted the laws that used to outline that payment were abolished to bits by Harry's female advisors, thus allowing a more even payment among the blood groups, but the numbers were barely enough to pay for the running of the school. It also did not helped that this new academy was encouraging the new students to get equipment and clothing from the muggle world where it was cheaper and more convenient, thus reducing the clientele for Magical Britain significantly. Owners like Madam Malkin and Ollivander were complaining about the loss while those that were previously driven away by the clientèle based on their blood were now thriving with smug expressions, even more so with the latest wards to keep troublemakers out of the way.

This cannot be allowed to continue! Hogwarts was the only premier school in Britain, and if he has his way, the only one for the world! That boy was ruining his plans for the Greater Good!

Sadly, his attempts to curtail this were stonewalled when news of his actions towards the latest Lord Potter were given out to the Wizengamot. His attempts to make himself the victim were ignored with the evidence given to the council by Harry Potter and Sirius Black, consolidated by Harry's "witches". The people were not happy with how Albus had effectively pushed their savior away with all the 'care' and 'training' he had given to the boy, not to mention the incidents that had happened at Hogwarts and the possibilities of the potions and charms previously on the boy could be linked to the old wizard. They made sure to strip him of his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot while an express notice was sent to the ICW to remove his position of Supreme Mugwump. Albus barely held on to the position of Hogwarts Headmaster if only because they had no chance to replace him properly and to some extent, they had to trust that he was the one person dear Tom Riddle feared the most. But they made sure that he was monitored at all times, hence his temper tantrum in the office. That boy was ruining everything with those women of his, and he could not even find the boy!

He even tried to get Fawkes to take him to Harry but the blasted bird had left him for some time and refused his call. Him, the Leader of the Light! How dare that bird betray him at this time!

Curse everything and everyone! Albus was going to need something to bring him back under his control or to be rid of him. If he had to do the latter he would need the Longbottom child, but he has left with the Potter brat, and with the Longbottom parents and Augusta watching over them, this was a major issue.

Albus would have to put together a plan to get them back... For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 2 ~~

The new year started with a fair bit of yelling as three of the heads and a fair number of the professors made their displeasure known about losing some of their best students to a new academy. Only Severus, whom Albus had managed to secure back into his employment with lots of favors, was smiling in that terrifying manner of a sneer, no doubt happy that 'the spawn of Potter' was not in the halls of Hogwarts. Minerva did not share his happiness and proceeded to unload both barrels at them both before storming out of his office. Albus would have loved to use his patented loyalty potions but the staff have been on their toes since Harry's third year and it made for very hard days for him.

The report by Severus after the others left did not lift Albus's spirits much; Voldemort was going silent after his fight at the Ministry, trying to recruit the werewolves, vampires and giants to his side. He got the giants as he wished while the vampires were staying back to see how the war would go. It was the werewolves that was giving both Voldemort and Albus headaches. As much as he would like to say he had everything under control, Albus did not anticipate the paths the werewolves have taken. Under his nose, the Marauders and Harry have approached the werewolves to provide them jobs and a safe haven in one of Potter's hidden retreats. With the improved Wolfsbane formula by Granger and the Ravenclaws, that meant the Werewolf population of Britain and arguably the majority of Europe would not go to Voldemort, leaving only Greyback and his pack of feral dogs being the outliers. This was news which was good for others, but not for Albus. He was hoping to use this situation to push them to the edge so that once he defeated Voldemort, they would come groveling to his feet and he would graciously give them some rewards while secretly keeping them bound with oaths that would keep them under his control like the mongrels they were.

Another issue with his situation was his plan to get Harry to search for the Horcuxes went dead for a few years without his input. Harry's destruction of Riddle's diary started the race that brought the Goblins into play, giving them the knowledge that Voldemort was alive and making them search for the foul objects. Within the three to four years, they located the majority of them and removed the soul shards while Harry got rid of the one in his head from around his third year or fourth year. Worst was them knowing about the prophecy and making sure that his version would not come to play by neutering his plans and preparing his take-down at the same time.

Curse Potter, Black, Lupin and Potter's "witches"!

A third issue came in the form of an alliance made with the French Ministry without his input. They were willing to keep an eye out for those who would try to enter Britain or to recruit in France to join Voldemort. From one of his contacts, this came about from Mister Joseph Delacour who had been in talks with Harry Potter and Sirius Black regarding the situation, with the lustrous Fleur Delocour using the opportunity to get closer with Harry Potter, and if one were to believe the gossip, it was supposedly the scandalous type of closeness.

Are you kidding me? Now Harry was getting a French Veela to his group?! What next, the entire Veela enclave of Europe?!

On the home front, things were also not in his favor. Despite Potter not being there, Hogwarts was not letting him have control of the wards or let him dictate how to rule Potter's birthright, and it showed when a few of the older Slytherins tried to bully the other houses only to get varying results of punishment with the more serious being them stunned in a locked classroom with their wands taken away and the DMLE alerted to their crimes. Albus tried to stop them from taking the students away, but the Aurors were loyal to Lady Bones and they had been subjected to his constant interference over the years so they took the opportunity to deny him and take the offenders away. So even fewer students were left in Hogwarts with what appeared to be a small handful left of Harry's generation.

His little Weasley princess minion had finally become a liability and a waste of space in his scheme. Ginerva was certainly not helping with her attitude and proclamations of being the next Potter Lady when she clearly was not. Why just the other day, within the hour of their last talk where she said she would be getting Harry under her potions, she was reportedly found by the portraits and the ghosts to be in an empty classroom with three other boys from the other houses, with another three on the way. Honestly why did she had to have such an attitude, that was not how a pureblood heiress should behave, no wonder Harry did not want her, she was such a scarlet witch.

Draco Malfoy in all of his questionable intelligence thought that he could take over Hogwarts since his 'arch-rival' had flown the coop. The only problem for him was the number of students who were loyal to Harry or his wives and friends, and they do not take kindly to a sniveling Death Eater Junior who could not get anything done without crying to his father. Colin Creevey was quite gleeful as he took the Malfoy down a few pegs and sent him crying for a man who was no longer on the earth. Snape tried to send the boy into detention but Minverva was quick to stop that bit.

So sad~

Then there was the case of young Draco assigned a mission by Voldemort to assassinate him. Albus could only chuckle at the boy's attempts as he tried to slip a cursed necklace via a student he controlled with the Imperious Curse, then a bottle of poisoned mead. His efforts got a lot more questionable when he started using random materials in his efforts, some of which included rubber chickens, a pink tutu, and a ball of string with cheese on it. What was he planning with those?

Bah he could care less about him, he needed to get Harry Potter under his thumb again.

From what Albus could gather, Potter was gathering a lot of people to help with the crisis but at the same time he was picking apart at the cracks in their society, taking down the corrupt while getting his own people (read: people who do the right thing and not subscribing to Albus's Greater Good) installed. He was taking over the Ministry, why can't the populace see it!

Some of the other members of his Order of the Sheep... No he meant Phoenix! were also unhappy with his methods with only his more steadfast supporters maintaining their support to him. This could not be allowed to continue, he needed to get Harry under his control so that he could accept his final destiny. It also did not help that Slughorn whom he had asked to take over Potions for the year kept demanding where the boy was so that he could 'invite' him into his Sluggy club for his collection. Albus only got him there so that he could try getting some clues on the Horcrux even if there was turning moot, but if he could get his hands on the last one, Harry would have to turn to him to get it.

It must be done... For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 3 ~~

It was only halfway through the year when Voldemort tried to make a move on the Ministry and his Death Eaters were fighting the Aurors that a group of fighters came forward to take them down. The only identifying mark was a white owl in flight clutching a lightning bolt, clearly a blatant display of Harry's army. He has amassed his own inner circle and an army of followers! Why can't they see it! He has the same setup as Tom Riddle, yet they were praising his name as the group cut down the Death Eaters with deadly force, tying them up and deposited them on the ground before disappearing without a trace!

The boy was going dark, he must be stopped!

That got more emphasis when a few newer Death Eaters tried to make a play on a few muggles at some London Bridge only to be stopped by a group made up of Harry's fighters and the muggle army. And they were not taken out with the idea of interrogation later, they were done with deadly force!

They were aimed... at the head...

...Why did he suddenly had the urge to put on a metal gauntlet with big gems on it and snap his fingers while proclaiming something on the perfection of balance?

In any case, Harry has gone too far, exposing magic to the muggles. Albus knew about the might of the muggles and their weaponry from his time with dear Gellert. They were very creative with destruction and it only gotten worse with time. And from what little he saw, they had combined their methods to take down the Death Eaters. This cannot be!

What was worse, Minister Amelia Bones had endorsed the action since Voldemort had started being too open in the muggle world, forcing them to approach the muggle Prime Minister for cooperation. It would seem the fighters provided were squibs kicked out of Magical Britain and offered a chance by Hermione Granger and a few others to fight for them, meaning they would have a stake in dealing out punishment at Voldemort, the Death Eaters and other blood supremacists. This was really bad!

How can the people let Harry and his "witches" continue like this?!

Wait a minute, he got it! Harry must have been bewitched under a dark spell by those women and in turn he would cast his net at the people to control them, allowing them to miss his actions. It was devilish, it was brilliant...

He was practically copying Albus! Albus called bullshit on this, he patented the whole sheep routine dang it!

He would have to stop the boy and the witches so that he could halt their progress and bring Britain back under his control. It was slow going, but he did get some of his people to spread rumors that it was basically two dark lords fighting over territory, this would form the base of what he hoped to be the greatest victory of ending Voldemort and stopping Harry from getting too powerful. If the boy would not listen to him, then Albus would bring him to heel and submit to his will.

It had to be done... For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 4 ~~

After a few failed attempts from Draco, it would seem the boy had switched gears and done something to bring forth the remaining Inner Circle Death Eaters inside Hogwarts. This was when Saint Mungo and Diagon Alley were being attacked by the other Death Eaters that Albus had to go and direct the troops outside. When he heard the news, Albus rushed back as fast as he could, a part of his mind thinking of speeches for those who might perish (and those he would sorely NOT miss but would give a rousing speech on how it should have been him). When he arrived though, it was to find what could be described as an army of students and fighters standing guard at every odd corridor, with the Death Eaters all tied up in thick ropes and surrounded by Potter's fighters, Miss Granger, Miss Davis and Miss Dunbar present in apparel meant for warfare but in a manner that drew many a male's eye to their legs.

Albus tried to ask (demand more likely) for information for the Last Potter, but the ladies ignored him to his displeasure. When he pushed harder and tried to probe their minds, Miss Granger proceeded to open a can of caustic language and delivered the mother of all rants at him for both his actions and inaction. Apparently they had information on the possible attacks and split up to aid the fighters in the other areas while the main force came to Hogwarts believing the major Death Eaters would target the professors and the students at their weakest. They had arrived just a few moments after the Death Eaters and taken them out with brutal efficiency.

Draco Malfoy was confronted by one Harry Potter and in front of them all, they had their final duel that would see the end of the official Malfoy line, making Harry the sole head of the latest conquered line. After taking down a few more Junior Death Eaters and subsequently ending a few more family trees, Harry had departed for the other areas, but not without leaving behind the ladies and the fighters to guard the Death Eaters while Susan contacted her aunt to send some people for extraction.

This was intolerable! The boy was ending even more lines to add to his own, he was getting out of control! Why can't everyone see that he was becoming worse than Voldemort?! It did not help that those women around him kept praising him for his actions.

They must all be stopped... For The Greater Good!

~~ Act 5 ~~

It had been a bit of a struggle on his part, but Albus had reasoned with himself that it was for the Greater Good. Albus had to sabotage the security at the Ministry and used a few compulsion charms on some of the workers to entice Voldemort into attacking the Ministry. It was sad but it needed to be done; the Ministry was becoming too efficient and too ruthless in their bid to rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not to mention a good number of the people were effectively working for young Harry. If Albus was to have any chance of winning, he needed to have a clean slate to work his magic (Hah, a pun there!) so that he would swoop down to get his victory.

A quick word to Severus and Voldemort was storming the Ministry within two days, demolishing a fair of the building in the process. Amelia Bones was being too stubborn to die as she directed the Aurors to fend off the attackers, and Albus was considering the idea of distracting her enough for Voldemort to finish her off when Harry Potter came running into the scene with what looked to be the entire group of those who had left Hogwarts with him, alongside a group of muggle soldiers and a battalion of Goblin Warriors geared up for the fight of their lives. They fell upon the enemies like a tidal wave and practically decimated them in quick time. He spied one Neville Longbottom fighting against his dear spy Severus with a ferocity of a bear, with his wives (oh Merlin, he hated that) throwing in curses and hexes every so often, before he transformed into his Ent form and proceeded to deliver the mother of all smack-downs on the potions master. He supposed that the meek boy had a lot to release on the potions master spy for all the treatment he had to take from him. Then with a quick gesture, Neville returned to his true form to grab the Sword of Gryffindor passed by Harry on the way to take down Nagini, earning a loud scream and a black smoke that went away.

Damn it, the boy had eliminated what was likely the final Horcurx! That meant that Voldemort was now mortal, but Albus was too preoccupied at this point.

Nevermind that, he needed to find Harry and make him fulfill his destiny. Just as planned... to a certain extent...

It took a while, but Albus found Harry fighting Voldemort with all sort of magical arts while they got further away from the others in their desire to rid one another from the face of the earth. Albus was torn between the wonder of Harry's progress and the disbelief at the usage of dark curses and muggle weaponry. The boy was not being true to his wizard roots and was turning dark, it was clear that he must be put down for the Greater Good! Then in front of his eyes, Harry pulled out a weapon that had Albus rip his beard out in sheer frustration.

It was not enough that Harry was the heir of three founders, thus allowing him access to magic and weapons like the Sword of Gryffindor.

It was not enough that Harry was descended from Merlin from his mother's side, thus allowing him to use a stave in a manner like the mages of old.

Somehow, somewhere, Harry was able to get a new item to add to his arsenal. How else would you explain Harry wielding the _MERLIN-FUCKING EXCALIBUR?!_

BY MORGANNA'S SAGGING MILF TITS! How outrageous was Harry Potter going to become?!

That answer came when Harry removed both of Voldemort's arms and with a yell, unleashed some big beam of holy light that finally vanquished the dark lord, thus fulfilling the prophecy...

And leaving him open to Albus's curse to his back.

Admittedly, Albus should have been more careful, but he was past caring at this point and made his way to Harry while happily firing off more curses at the time to make the boy suffer as he looked him in the eye, all while telling him all of his plans based on the questions he asked. He would tell Harry that he would make sure that he would give a rousing speech at his funeral before ending his life with A Killing Curse.

Thus paving a way for the Great Albus Dumbledore to his glorious victory!

Or at least it should have been if Harry's body did not crumble into dust and the area was suddenly flooded with light, with Harry standing in the distance supported by Sirius and with a recording crystal focused on Albus and a screen to show his face. With a jolt, the old man realized that he was tricked into giving out his plans to the entire population of Britain. Before Albus could raise his wand to destroy the two, Harry managed to disarm him at the same time as troops came pouring into the room, thus making Harry the Master of Death.

No! This cannot be happening to him!

Albus soon found himself in a fight for his life as Harry's allies came forward to take him down, but he would not go down easily. He may not have the Elder Wand anymore but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He managed to take down a few before making his escape, cursing them for warding th area to prevent Portkeys and Apparitions. But as he was about to make it out, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil and Megan Jones blew up his path to freedom and collapsed the floor, sending him crashing into the deeper levels of the Ministry and injuring him at the same time. It was by sheer dumb luck that he used a bit of magic to force himself down one of the old corridors to avoid the rubble and giving him time to move as far away as possible.

~~ Act 6~~

And so it was that Albus would find himself in the midst of the old Ministry building, ruined just like his plans. What little of his strength was now directed to helping him escape this predicament and away from his pursuers. It was inelegant and totally shameful, but Albus did not care at this point; the boy and his witches would pay for this indignity! But he was Albus Dumbledore, he would take his time to watch and plan around his targets before dealing them a blow that was send them crumbling in despair. He would make sure that Harry was alive long enough to see his world gone before ending himself, then Albus would use the void to rebuild Britain in his image and to the path he had envisioned.

He would make sure that dream lived on for him, to prove to them all that Albus was right and his plan of the Greater Good was ideal for all.

He would show them all that he was the true incarnation of Merlin!

He would be the greatest of them all!

It was all... For The Greater!

 _ **'BOOM!'**_

Albus found himself crashing through another wall and onto hard stone floor that was different from the usual marble. With shaking arms, he pushed himself off the floor and looked up through cracked spectacles at the familiar arch that was the centerpiece of the Department of Mysteries, the Veil of Death in the middle of the room, the voices coming out of it seemingly tempting him to come and look inside. He ignored that easily due to the pain of that explosive impact and focused on getting his bearings. What could have done that?

"Oh Dumbledore~"

His heart practically stopped as he froze in fear of the voice. Slowly turning, he found to his mounting horror he was surrounded at all sides blocking his escape, and it was not just anyone. Every single one of them was Potter's wives, consorts and whatever other position they fulfilled, and they were all looking at him with dull eyes and cold smiles. The spokesperson was the blasted know-it-all muggleborn who looked down at him like a queen preparing to pass judgment.

"You have been a bad man, Professor~" She spoke in a manner that was cold and sarcastic, worthy of one Daphne Greengrass and a few other Dark-aligned women. "You should not have harmed our Harry all these years, had you left him alone we won't have to go this far." Her smirk went wider at this point, showing that she did not mind the issue as much as one would think of her words. "Time for your punishment."

At that point there was only one thing he could say or think of.

 _ **"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **'I don't want!'**_

* * *

Should be one more chapter for this and then an author's note of sorts, sorry for the long wait.

Hope you enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter 7 (The End)

**Disclaimer:**

I solemnly swear that the literature and works of the Harry Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling, Bloomberg and Warner Bros. The only thing I own are the one-shot ideas that popped into my head and whatever OCs I would create for them. This is a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life or fiction are purely coincidental. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Mischief Managed Damn It!

* * *

 **Uploaded On:** 30 September 2019

 **Story Type:** Short crack story to be read with as much seriousness as the Weasley Twins on crack.

* * *

 **=(Chapter 7)=**

"Well, I guess that is the end of it." One Harry James Potter folded the Daily Prophet and took a sip of the tea that appeared by the table from the ever loyal Dobby. He let out a sigh while looking out of the window that overlooked the lake of his family manor. "Hard to believe it is finally over."

It had been a long time coming for The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered (God how much he hated that new title), Goblin's-Banker-Buddy (Ragnok, Griphook and a few others roared with laughter at that), He-Who-Collects-Houses (Sirius, Remus and Cyrus had a major laugh at that) and He-Who-Pleases-Women (That got almost every male laughing to the floor before getting smacked at the back of the head by their spouses / girlfriends). Ten and a half years after entering Magical Britain, it was finally cleaning up its act and dealing with the last remnants of the Death Eaters and the corruption that was deeply rooted in its being. With many of the hardliner traditionalists in Azkaban or six feet under, there were no more obstacles to stop the much-needed progress to update the nation.

At least he was not called the king of Britain for taking Excalibur out of the lake where the new academy was built. Harry was so not going to be getting any privacy for that.

Hogwarts was finally given an overhaul in both its facilities and education after a thousand odd years. It served as the testbed for a good number of modern equipment to be used in a magic-rich environment, and for the most part they did not need to do much modifications. There were a few that were built from the ground up with runes as the main source of power, and then there were equipment which combined the best of both worlds. The courses were given major updates like the Muggle Studies or scrapped altogether such as the Defense Against the Dark Arts which gave way to Combat Magic. Much of the classrooms were updated with more modern tables and would have a magical tablet of sorts to mimic the muggle technology like Apple and Microsoft. The greenhouses were expanded to hold a bigger variety of plants and were given the 'Potter' treatment to ensure the environment was sealed off to prevent unwanted pests and helped to regulate the perfect humidity, much to Pomona Sprout's joy.

The Ministry was given a huge face-lift after the battle with Voldemort and Dumbledore and had its location moved to avoid issues with the stature. Without the corrupt purebloods blocking the progress, it allowed many of the old staff the chance to design the new building. Unspeakable Croaker was like a kid in the candy store as his crew went about about recreating the areas for his Department of Mysteries, with Amelia Bones barely keeping him in check. The Wizengamot was restructured and made to give oaths to ensure there would no longer be any corruption in the group. With that done quickly, the new Ministry went about tackling the aftermath of the war with an efficiency Alastor Moody would be proud of.

As for individuals, everyone he knew and care for were flourishing in different manners. Neville was currently under an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout with the aim to succeed her post, and happily married to Hannah, Mandy and Millicent (a lot of people kept checking themselves for compulsion charms, they were still having a hard time believing that last person after all these years.) His parents had fully recovered from their ordeal but resigned from the Auror Corps, choosing to do part time work at one of his companies that dealt with Herbology and Potions, and much to the joy of the Longbottom family, they were expecting a little girl to join the family. Augusta was practically boasting to everyone about the unborn child while Neville was starting to show signs of being an overprotective brother.

Don't mess with the brother bear with the power of the Ents.

The Weasley twins had achieved their dream of opening their joke shop and pretty much steamrolled over Zonkos, and were now opening their third international branch overseas. To much a raised eyebrow, the Weasley twins hooked up with a pair of half-Veela twin sisters from Asia and were expecting children now. Privately Harry wondered whether the kids would know who their parents were as they grow up considering the sisters were doing the same twin act as the Weasleys and there were some bets going that the two would switch partners every so often.

It reminded Harry of his issue with the Patil and Carrow Twins...

Arthur Weasley had quit his old job and joined with Potter's Technomancy Works, a company started to combine magic and science together to help Britain usher in a new age of technology. He was now raking in a lot of money and happily remarried to a muggleborn who was apparently his old childhood friend he had fancied until Molly interfered with a love potion. Last he heard, they were expecting a boy and a girl to help with the wife's side of the bloodline.

Sirius and Remus finally settled down and got some kids to call their own. He may no longer have the primary Black heir-ship, but Harry was just happy that his godfather was now able to enjoy freedom and able to bring back the name of Black with both his actions and his new set of kids. Remus needed some encouragement (and a a boatload of hexing to add to the mix) but was now the proud father of Teddy Lupin from Tonks and one Anastasia Lupin from Narcissa. Harry was quite happy to serve at their respective weddings and made sure to throw in one last Marauder worthy prank at them. The revenge pranks he got from them sucked a little but it was well worth it in his opinion.

It was not smooth sailing of course, there were still people who did not like change to their old lives. Most of them were civilians who had went on with their lives in the same manner for so many years that anything out of the ordinary was considered unacceptable, but with a few examples they fell in line. And then there were the students who had fallen in with Voldemort or at least hated Harry for his actions. Cormac Maclaggen was one such person who did not like that, he was one of the few who took the Dark Mark when Harry was at his own academy and he tried to muscle in on the students. Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein were also punished for having the Dark Marks and going after them when Hogwarts was invaded. Justin was a bit of a surprise to Harry since he was a muggleborn, but apparently the family had ties to some of the companies owned by some of the families his friends came from and he did not like how Harry had taken over said companies and gotten the girls' attentions. He was also a heavy supporter of Dumbledore and that made Harry his enemy. When they were introducing the fixes, Justin tried to attack with a spell only to be stopped by the Defense Club led by Colin. It was a little sad to see that happen especially when he was not the only one who wanted to stop Harry even though they were not Death Eaters.

Honestly, perhaps the only male in his year group that was not antagonistic against him besides Neville was Blaize Zabini, a snarky Slytherin who made it clear he was not going to fight Harry at all. He was now working alongside the others in the Wizengamot to push through laws and leading one of the best potion's shops around.

The trials for the remaining Death Eaters were quite extensive given the level of crimes they had committed over the years. The amount that was shown had everyone on the Wizengamot reeling from horror and the public gallery demanding why they were still breathing and not getting axed on the spot. It only served to show how corrupt the old Ministry was and to lower the expectations of the populace more. Each of the Death Eaters were soon carted away to be given the Dementor's Kiss, while all of their ill-gotten gold was used to pay back the family of victims and to rebuild all that was destroyed.

And then there were the trials for Albus-Too-Many-Names-Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, or as Harry would like to call it, the Order of the Flaming Turkey. The members were the types that kept maintaining the old man was their king who could shoot rainbows out of his arse, even if the older members were a little jaded with the old manipulator's methods. It was also because of him that progress of the country was stifled since he wanted to be seen as the next Merlin with all of his 'knowledge' and the education level of Hogwarts had dropped badly.

Molly Prewett was one such person who was now sentenced to Azkaban for 40 years due to her usage of potions to either ensnare him or to poison his girlfriends / wives, thus resulting in multiple counts of Line Theft and conspiracy to attempted murder. Mundungus Fletcher was sentenced to twenty for both his crimes of thievery and burglary, and for his role of giving out information to people who shouldn't, the bi g one being that which led to the torture of the Longbottoms. (From the vantage point Harry had in the gallery, Augusta had to be restrained from leaping over the barrier and hexing the living daylights of the criminal by a frantic Neville who barely managed to hang on.)

The trial for Severus Snape became quite the circus for the people due to his reputation in Hogwarts. Madam Bones had the mind to segregate the audience so that those who would likely be most affected from his confessions would not take the chance to kill him on the spot. That was perhaps the only thing that saved Severus from a quick death or a bombardment of curses as his crimes were listed out for all to hear. Neville needed help from the others to restrain Augusta, Frank and Alice from trying to bypass the barrier to get to Snape when he revealed his role in the prophecy and how he led to them, alongside maintaining their magical coma through potions given to the appointed Healer through Dumbledore. It did not help Severus though when he revealed the part where he leaked information which saw the death of Amelia's fiancée and Susan's parents; the woman leaped out of her chair, jumped over the table right at him and strangled Snape briefly and aggressively while the aurors tried to make her stop, though they were notably slow about it.

In the end Snape was given a more severe sentence for his crimes as a Death Eater and his role as a spy-master under Dumbledore's orders. He was also responsible for the drop in Auror and Potion Master applications due to his teachings, and that alone made quite a few on the Wizengamot demand for the Dementor's Kiss to be administered. His last words as the creature feasted on his soul was supposedly him cursing Harry's name for all eternity, and how he could have gotten away with it all if it was not for those meddling kids.

And of course, the main course of the trials, Albus Dumbledore was served. Amelia had already questioned him extensively to ensure she got her facts right and wanted to make sure that he was not holding anything back before they took to the stand. As his charges were read out, it was clear that for all that he was certainly not a Leader of the Light, rather he was a Dark Lord that made even Voldemort looked somewhat pathetic in comparison. There were also cases where he was certainly having his sanity questioned for some of his actions and choices such as his traps in the first year to test Harry among other things.

Like seriously, why would Dumbledore want to know whether the Minister was conducting his affairs with Madam Umbridge and the supposed locations? No one wanted that image in their heads! Madam Bones, Sirius, Remus and other adults had to drink themselves senseless while he and the others had to go to the Healers for therapy! Even Luna was traumatized from that and was in the corner holding her legs with a thousand yard stare like a war weary soldier from Vietnam!

There was a minor hiccup when Dumbledore tried to convince the jury that Voldemort was still alive and that Harry needed to die by his hand to ensure total victory, even quoting the prophecy out to be used as evidence, all as a final attempt to end his life. Thankfully his wives / girlfriends complied a big folder detailing all of his treatments and steps to destroy all the Hocruxes. Add that with Sirius and Remus's testimonies, and the heavy usage of Pensieve memories, Dumbledore's plan went dead in the water and only increased his condemnation by the jury. Harry thought the old man was about to have a stroke when the jury removed all of his old titles and replaced with one singular title.

Dark Lord Dumbledore.

That ought to be a damper on his mood.

With the prophecy out in the open and the declaration, it did not take long for someone with a bit more sense than others to point out that it did not really mention the people by name; they did do some examples which stated that Harry could still be applicable by the notion that Dumbledore had marked him through the Dursleys and that his parents had defied the old wizard three times regarding his actions during the first war and Harry's placement. That got a few of the more paranoid folks to ask (read demand) Harry to toss Dumbledore's ass into the veil, right after they administered the Dementor's Kiss for the sake of being thorough. Considering who it was, it had to be worth overdoing to make sure he could not pull something out of his hat that would keep him alive and whatnot. There were plenty of examples when they raided his hidden stores.

Plans to introduce a liquid Imperious to the water supply to control all in of Britain.

Plans to create an army of clones to take over the ministry and control the country as the puppet mster.

A plan called Omega Thirteen-Three-Quarters involving the usage of Time Turners to change events to suit his needs, and the petrifying of his old selves so that he could last forever.

The plans to match-make different people to control selected families and ruin others like his family, the Longbottoms and the Bones, be it through the use of potions, compulsion charms, obliviation charms and illegal contracts.

Stealing the Lemon Drops from every child in the nation to feed his own supply and making sure the children eat unhealthily to increase the chance of health issues.

Yes, he was the Dark Lord of the highest caliber.

In some manner of speaking, Harry was not surprised when Dumbledore made one last effort to be rid of Harry by breaking his bonds and wandlessly creating a barrier so that he could have one last duel with Harry without interference. At this point though, Harry was just about done with Dumbledore at this point and so went about destroying him rather effectively, all while the old man tried to rile up the crowd proclaiming him to be Dark despite the fact that Harry was proving a point that intent was the case with the use of seven years of magic with deadly efficiency. By the end of it, Dumbledore was taken out once more in front of everyone and was soon given the Dementor's Kiss before Harry helped to push his body into the Veil, thus fulfilling a different variation of the same prophecy and keeping the people sated.

God, he really hated the sheep mentality.

"Harry, we are home!" His thoughts got broken and put a smile on his face as he got up and turned to face the doorway as Hermione, Daphne and Susan came through the door alongside with Su Li, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and Megan Jones following them shortly. "What are you doing?"

"Not much, just reading up on the news." Harry held up the Daily Prophet. "Judging from the smiles, your projects are going great."

"Yup, we got the replacement laws written up nicely and sent to Amelia for review. We should be able to get most of them included by the next Wizengamot meeting." Hermione answered while the ladies got into chairs and sofas with Dobby supplying the tea-set. "There is also progress regarding the new courses for the Potter Academy and the cure for the werewolves. If that works as well as we hope, we could see this being introduced to the first batch of volunteers by next year." Harry nodded as he thought of the progress of his new family.

Hermione, Daphne and a few of the Ravenclaws have been hard at work thinking up new laws to introduce to the society, and improvements to help the people. The muggleborns were going full steam ahead to get everything ready to pull Magical Britain into the 21st century whether the populace liked it or not. Hermione in particular was chasing the technology trends to keep up to date while Fay and Sophie thought up new ideas to replicate the technology to be used in the magical side.

The soft-core traditionalist like Daphne and Susan were at least around to ensure the muggleborns don't get too carried away with modernizing Magical Britain, there were some traditions that could still be carried out if done in moderation. There were quite a few arguments that made Harry extremely grateful for Penny, Angelina, Fleur and Dobby's assistance to mediate, not to mention the latter's distribution of headache potions. There had been cases that he considered calling in Amelia to help mediate for his sanity.

The others went through Britain in their own different manners. Lavender and Parvati alongside a few others led the charge to change the fashion industry for both sides of Britain. (Harry felt a little amused at the thought of the traditionalist getting heart attacks considering the ladies' ideas on suitable wear considering the amount of skin that would be exposed in the future.) Tracy, Cho and Sally went to create a potions pharmaceutical to have a central potions distribution point to give good quality potions and to provide a side tuition for those affected by the bad education of Snape. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and a few sports-minded ladies went to play Quidditch on the world stage to generate awareness of Quidditch safety and to create more sports to at least keep other children active. Luna hilariously took over the Daily Prophet and combined it with the Quibbler to create a new type of newspaper title the Magic Herald, with her father and a few Muggleborns writing the paper to make sure the facts were given truthfully.

Though the muggleborns were taking a fair bit of time reining in Xenophilius and Luna from going overboard with their stories. Apparently there were actual shifts for them to keep watch on the two so that they don't get too many headaches from them.

As for himself, Harry was taking it easy for the moment. He did have his own academy to watch over alongside Hogwarts which he had discussed with Minerva on bringing back a few courses to teach the students. Due to the mismanagement by Lucius and like-minded purebloods, they saw it fit to disband the education board and replace it with a Parent-Teacher Council that allowed parents and teachers to come together to discuss on Hogwarts, with the permanent members made to take oaths to be unbiased and wanting to improve the lives of the students. There were a few snobbish remarks with the inclusion of muggleborns, squibs, muggles and even goblins on the board, but they were soon silenced after the survey came in and demonstrated their great performance.

There were also the side business that he was running through Gringotts, rolling in the money for both sides. He could not recall the last time his account manager was laughing so loudly or madly as the orders kept coming in with the Galleons rolling into the vaults. So for the time being, Harry was basically doing part-time watching on all of his businesses.

"You got another letter from Auntie. It seems that the Aurors could not get enough of the new 'Danger Room' feature and she was hoping to expand on it." Susan's voice broke his thoughts as she pulled a letter out from her pocket to hand to him. "She wants to discuss some ideas on possible features since you are the most combat intensive of us all."

"Well looks like I will be having a busy day, I need to have a word with Ragnok in the morning." Harry finished off his drink. "Anything else?"

"Nope, but remember you have a date with Lilith and I, alongside Lisa and Sophie later." Su Li reminded with a rather sultry gaze which made Harry hot around the collar. "And after that we have a different type of date in the bedroom~"

There were certainly a lot of guys who would be equally cursing and praising him for being with so many beautiful women, but as one Neville Longbottom would have sympathized, it was really hard work trying to keep all of them satisfied and be given equal attentions. Each and every one of them were unique in every way, be it their likes, dislikes, hobbies... and kinks apparently. The girls he went to consummate with after that screw-up from Ron and Malfoy were very varied in their own manners. There were typical types like the noisy ones, the surprising ones being the quiet submissive like Daphne of all people, and then there were the really kinky ones.

His first time with Lilith Moon and Su Li was very shocking to say the least. It was always the quiet ones...

With that in mind, Harry proceeded to leave the house in a hurry to at least maintain some composure before his meeting. He could think about his date and others later.

The girls chuckled at his quick departure and red face, with Su Li smirking at the fact she could still make him flustered all these years. "Never gets old for me."

"Better keep that for later in the bed, you would need it." Daphne remarked with a twinkle in her eye. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Improving our relations with the other countries." Susan answered while looking at her notes. "France should be better now that Fleur and her father are working together, we can contact them almost immediately. Other countries are going to be a bit more of a problem. Bloody Fudge and Dumbledore." Susan grumbled as she handed a few notes to them. Fudge had the annoying habit that other British wizards had of thinking their country was the center of the world and that everyone should listen to them, while Dumbledore did not help matters with his own ideas of what magic was 'Light' or 'Dark', and how he kept pushing his 'For The Greater Good' ideals at them. At least now they had a shot to repair the damage. "And then we will be having another meeting with Her Majesty for updates on our progress."

"Our acquisition of the contracts for Knockturn stores are going strong, we would be getting some of them by the weekend." Megan spoke out while looking through Susan's notes. "If all goes well, we should be cleaning up Knockturn well before the year."

"Relations are getting better with the centaurs, the mermaids are still a bit problematic." Pansy gave her report. "That said, we should be getting some progress by the end of the month and hopefully we can start the cultural exchange by next year."

"Excellent, it is all going to plan." Hermione let out a smile as she leaned back in her chair. With a pause, she turned to Lavender and Daphne. "Anything from the network?"

"Not really, unless you count Ginevra Prewett giving birth to yet another child for the Unspeakables." Daphne answered with a slightly frosty tone and a cold smile.

"This is what, the fourth in the past month?" Su Li asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Fifth. She had twins around May." Daphne answered. "So the curse is still going strong."

"Good to hear that, she should not have kept coming after Harry in that manner." Hermione gave a cold smile of her own as the others answered with their own. Ginerva should not have pushed them so far by stalking Harry with potions and trying to attack one of their own, she had been given multiple chances to halt her attempts, but she kept going even after Dumbledore's trials and then attacked Harry and Fay Dunbar on their date, all in an attempt to remove one of the competition and to slip one more potion to control Harry.

Unfortunately for Ginny, it was a happy coincidence for them to find that at least three of Harry's newly obtained houses had an alliance in the past that centered on magic that punishes those that try to commit line theft on the families. Fay was contracted to be the heiress for one of them, thus allowing them to invoke the magic on Ginerva and to henceforth give birth at an accelerated rate to every house whose heir she apparently slept around with over the course of her Hogwarts life and afterwards.

Considering the number of babies she had given birth thus far, she had been through quite a number of guys.

They only allowed Gabrielle Delacour and Natalie McDonald into their family because they saw Harry as their 'big brother', a brother that they were rather possessive of and made sure no others would come after. It suited Hermione and the others just fine; he may have a big heart, but even Harry had limits and they made sure that no other hussy went after him.

No matter what it takes...

Now a third party would be appalled to see that type of reaction and actions the women took, but if that person knew what was going on in their minds, they would be gunning for the hills screaming for the lives and praying they would not be caught in the crossfire.

And to think it all started in Harry's First Year at Hogwarts...

 **~~ Flashback ~~**

 **~~ Year 1 ~~**

Hermione and Daphne remembered the time they got rescued by Harry from the troll. The both of them knew that the boy was going to be someone that was willing to accept their faults and care for them deeply while in need of some of is own. The two had briefly bonded over the manner people treated them, and fully embraced their friendship through Harry. That friendship grew with Tracy Davis, Susan Bones, Katie Bell and Su Li with the beginnings of a rivalry to get Harry's affections. During the course, they watched how Ronald Weasley kept trying to make a connection with Harry under the pretense of friendship, but Hermione and Daphne could tell that he was just a hopeless scion being a poor spy to a delusional old man. That old man was certainly trying to control Harry in some manner based on Daphne's remarks about Harry's condition and his lack of knowledge regarding his heirship.

They got more proof when Dumbledore had prevented them from trying to contact Amelia Bones about the third corridor and then prevent them from helping Harry with Voldemort. The girls did not like how that man had turned their Harry into some Voldemort bait to test him.

They had to keep an eye on Dumbledore. They would make him pay...

They will keep their chosen love one alive...

 **~~ Year 2 ~~**

Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Susan and Su were worried at the sudden stoppage of correspondence with Harry and went to their respective parents to ask for aid. It was both a good and bad thing as they were able to get to Harry out of the house but were dismayed at the abuse he had suffered under the so-called 'relatives' (Susan had a sneer worthy of Snape and Malfoy when saying that word). It got worse when they were told about the bindings to his magical core and the potions running in his veins. Hermione and Katie, when she was contacting the muggleborn, demonstrated the full might of the British Vocabulary in describing the absolute bullshit that was happening to Harry, while the others were looking decidedly murderous as they looked up several questionable spells to be used on the muggles. At least he was no longer staying at that muggle home anymore.

The bit about Dobby trying to stop Harry from returning to Hogwarts was also quite serious which made Susan asked her aunt Amelia about some preventive measures in case something did happen. They themselves would prepare and watch out for each other and their dear Harry.

It was a good thing they did so as the caretaker's cat got attacked, with Dumbledore and his pet Death Eater trying to pin the blame on Harry and ultimately make him a target. Daphne and Tracy had given their alibis while Su Li and Hermione had given enough hints for Harry to take charge and pointed the finger at Draco Malfoy for trying to get him off the team. That may have worked a little too well as it sparked what had to be the craziest rivalry for the century, with the students all clamoring for Malfoy's blood and the professors somewhat helping to control them. Susan had front-row seats seeing Professor Sprout ranting at Snape for punishing her students for what Marcus Flint did to them before delivering the mother of all haymakers at him. Su Li on the other hand ate some popcorn as Flitwick tore into some of the older Slytherins and proceeded to give out multiple detentions and point reductions that he made sure no one, not even Dumbledore, could reverse since they were particularly bad. She learned more Goblin swear words in that one session.

That year however got more girlfriends for them to mingle with and to watch out for. Hermione was going a little around the bend trying to understand how Harry could suddenly attract so many girls at once, but later chalked it up to the fabled Potter Luck. It was something they could be okay with, but they did have to make sure that Harry was approached by the right people with the right reasons. They did not trust Ginny Weasley at all with her stalker tendencies, although it was funny seeing Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley getting the boot for their troubles.

It did not really help matters much when it came to the attacks on the students. It went to a head when Harry took the blow meant for Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, and got petrified for his good deed. All of the girls got united under one banner as they looked at him in the hospital wing: to find the beast and kill it very slowly and painfully.

It took a lot of research and a pissed off Amelia Bones, but they were able to take down the Basilisk for good and bring back the petrified victims. It did also bring some insight to Harry's cursed scar as they were curious as to why the scar would not heal or why Harry would have odd reactions to Voldemort. Su Li, Lilith Moon and a couple of others who had Asian friends went to find out about possible remedies, while Hermione and Daphne hit the books for possible issues. One thing was clear out of all this.

Dumbledore wanted Harry to do something that only the old wizard knows and was not telling at all, and they did not like it one bit...

 **~~ Year 3 ~~**

Maybe it was them just getting used to the Potter Luck, but when news of Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban hit the papers, all of them thought there was a high chance of Harry meeting the prisoner and somehow getting involved in a manner that was life threatening. So all of them hit the books and newspapers to understand who he was, but that was where they hit a snag in the form of no information. There were no trial transcripts, no records saying that he was sent to Azkaban, nothing whatsoever. Daphne and Tracy recounted how their respective guardians blew the gasket over this as it showed that Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without a trial and with barely submissive circumstantial evidence, to the point that his wand was evidently snapped without proper procedure and he was unceremoniously thrown into the cell via portkey within 20 minutes of his capture.

That was when Hermione, Daphne and all the Ravenclaws gave the idea that Sirius was not as guilty as people had thought, that perhaps he was framed. Admittedly the part about him being Harry's godfather was the big flag waving in their faces, especially when they were told by the adults that he would be the primary guardian to Harry in the event his parents were dead. And considering the headmaster was already involved with the court and close to the Potters, they were reasonably paranoid that he might have something to do with it.

That year started badly with the appearance of the Dementors, and the girls were livid at the reaction Harry had towards them. It said something when the cheerful girls of the lot went dead silent and vowed to find a way to permanently end them. There was also the case of Harry getting influenced with love potions by Ginny for her to ensnare; Fay, Morag, Pansy and Sophie were practically growling at the point. At least they knew enough potions to brew up a flushing potion for everyone just in case. Just as well they did as a few were unknowingly given some but at least it did not harm them too much, for others though it was a wake up call. They suspected the old man but had no proof, but at least they got Amelia on their side when trying to find evidence for Sirius's proof of innocence.

At the same time they figured out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf and a friend to the Potter Family, and knowing their luck, he would be in the situation somehow so they brewed some Wolfsbane just in case. Good thing they managed to modify it a little as towards the end of the year, Sirius went after Ronald Weasley and his pet that was not really a pet but rather Peter Pettigrew. They did have some fun taking down Snape as he tried to intercept them and repelling the Dementors as they tried to surround them, but made sure to get to the Great Hall where they met Amelia Bones whom they contacted earlier. They were able to get answers to some of the questions they had in their own investigations, but they were willing to let it go seeing how happy Harry was with Sirius as they hugged each other.

They also saw how angry Dumbledore looked as well at the news of Sirius's release and the part where he would no longer have any business with the Potter accounts. Coupled with the news on the assigning of the Secret Keeper and the potion attempts on them, the girls got a very bad notion of the man trying to lay his hands on their Harry.

And they would not allow it to happen...

 **~~ Year 4 ~~**

Fourth year was perhaps the biggest indicator that the Death Eaters and Dumbledore were up to something. The Quidditch World Cup could have been better without the drunken attacks by those 'Imperiused' Death Eaters, but at least they got to take down quite a number to ensure they don't bother anyone else in the future. The Triwizard Tournament though was really not on their wish-list; it did not improve impressions with the high death rate and the fact that Dumbledore was only using an age-line to guard the item. They tried to research as much as they could on the tournament, and the more they read the more they felt that Harry was most certainly going to get entered against his will. They advised him to study up as much as possible and prepared him to take an oath if necessary as he would likely get slandered if not taken care of quickly. It was a good thing they prepared as his name did come up and Harry made sure to word his oath so that only the thickest of idiots would believe he entered (Cough* Weasley*Cough*Malfoy).

About the only good thing of being entered was him getting automatically emancipated since he could only be of age to enter the tournament. Sirius went to make sure it was well documented to ensure Harry was not going to pay the penalty of having his magic removed and to remove Dumbledore's hold on the vaults for good. This ended up being a windfall for all of them as it would that Harry has quite a few vaults under his belt, and with it a lot of monetary power and political power at his finger tips. It was also because of him gaining a large number of houses that they got the dream they wanted: to marry Harry Potter without having to fight one another and without the pressures from other families trying to marry into their own. Daphne and Susan were really enthusiastic with their appreciations which they continued after Sirius turned the recording off. Dear Harry was looking quite dazed after they and a few others thanked him very nicely.

Of course the boys in Hogwarts did not like it and they had to hex them away to get them off their backs, not to mention Dumbledore's continued interference to remove them so that he could install that Weasley bitch into place to gain control of Harry. Combined that with Umbridge obnoxious attempts to get Harry arrested or killed and you got very pissed off girls with very active imaginations and power. But they were patient and decided to speed up the process for the academy building so that they would have a hiding hole.

It was a good thing they did that since Harry got abducted from the Third Task and made to resurrect Voldemort. They did however feel proud and somewhat aroused at the defiance their dear Harry displayed against the Dark Lord and knew that he was most certainly their 'One True Love'.

They would make sure no one hurt their Harry...

 **~~ Year 5 ~~**

The girls were pissed at Cornelius for daring to smear the name of their Harry and at Voldemort for stopping their revenge before they could take it. But at least they got a better Minister in the form of Amelia Bones who made sure the Ministry was getting cleaned up, starting with the DMLE which had quite a number of moles. Hermione, Fay, Sophie and a few other muggleborns and half-bloods let out very vindictive and maniacal laughter when Dolores Umbridge was arrested for trying to send Dementors to Harry's last location in an attempt to silence him, she was honestly a bigoted bitch who was likely one step away from being a Death Eater. Daphne and a few other purebloods admitted to moving a few away when they started crackling like the old witches from the old folk tales while going through the different laws that made it difficult for them to get jobs in the magical world and passing it on to an equally gleeful Amelia Bones for her to prosecute the toad.

Admittedly they may have let it gone to their heads and let their guard down around one Percy Weasley who was sent as an inquisitor to officially monitor Hogwarts standards, while unofficially monitor Dumbledore and Harry. Parvati and Megan got careless and got 'volunteered' for a lesson that saw them cursed to the point of pushing Harry to his rage and giving Percy the chance to send him into detention. Daphne, Tracy, Pansy and Susan exploded when they found out about the Blood Quills and proceeded to alert Sirius and Amelia while the others collected proof from others on the punishment, thus sending Percy to Azkaban for child endangerment and harm to a Lord.

It was also the carelessness that led to Harry and Neville getting attacked by the jealous male population led by the weasel garbage disposal and the Death Eater ferret. They were furious at them attacking the two and at themselves for allowing this to happen. Thankfully the ever loyal Dobby was around to protect them and Hogwarts had finally awakened to ensure the perpertuators could not escape for harming her heir. They made sure to check and quote every law to make sure they did not get away for harming their Harry, and they rejoiced at the duel that saw the end of Ronald Weasley.

The girls also took the time to help Harry recover, during which many decided to complete the contract by consummating their marriage. Quite a number from Harry's year group and older took the time to make sure Harry was very loved and enjoying the amount of stamina and loving he had. They were also surprised by how loud they could scream when Harry brought them to Nirvana and back, but they finally got what they wished for.

Near the end of the year after the exams, Harry found out about the trap laid for him at the Department of Mysteries and asked for their aid to take down the Death Eaters. They saw to it with great relish to ending the Death Eaters and cutting off Voldemort's power while flipping Dumbledore the metaphorical bird when his precious order arrived to 'rescue' them.

But they also knew they could stay no longer at Hogwarts. Thankfully the Potter Academy was up and running, so they basically packed up and left on the spot, ensuring the old man would not use them as leverage to control Harry. They would make sure of it.

It was now time to end it all...

 **~~ Year 6 ~~**

Hermione and the others spent the time getting together teams to help take down the Death Eaters and to deal with the corrupt Ministry that kept stopping Amelia's efforts to clean it up. It was a little slow going since there were a few stubborn purebloods who were making things difficult since the announcement of Potter's academy. They did not like the idea of another academy coming along to 'disrupt the natural ways of British society', or more to the point, the fact that their academy was doing better than Hogwarts in education and taking away their revenue for both the academy and the general society. Too bad for them, they did not embrace the convenience of Muggle Society.

They were able to go on raids to take down more Death Eaters and stop Voldemort from getting too far with his recruitment, which was perhaps more successful than bloody Dumbledore who kept trying to interfere with their operations with the whole "Redemption is necessary for the Greater Good!" Bullshit he kept spouting. The man had tried to get Harry back under his custody by casting aspirations to his behavior, but Daphne, Tracy, Morag and Sally put together a list of issues he had committed towards Harry and that helped to get rid of the power clot the old man wielded in the society. It certainly showed where the man placed his priorities as he seemed determined to keep a tight fist around his precious Hogwarts that he would rather sacrifice the other two positions. Based on the chatter from Colin Creevy, the old wizard really wanted to get Harry back into Hogwarts and under his 'guidance', to the point that he was harming the students education and harming efforts to fighting the war.

 _That could not be allowed anymore._

The first bout came when Draco Malfoy compromised Hogwarts security and let Death Eaters inside while Voldemort distracted Dumbledore with attacks at Diagon Alley and Saint Mungos. Harry led the team to deal with them while he fought off Draco one last time. Daphne and Pansy were most pleased as they watched the ferret finally fall to his supposed arch-nemesis and so ending the official Malfoy line. Dumbeldore kept demanding where Harry was so many times, the girls gave him a piece of their minds and a couple of hexes for his redemption scheme.

The second and final bout came at the Ministry when it got assaulted by Voldemort as a last attempt to control Britain. They arrived to take down all of his supporters while Harry had to fight him for one last time, but they made sure he had a recording crystal following him to make sure he was monitored for them to find him. All of them seethed with fury as they watched Dumbledore appeared to curse Harry in the back but thankfully Sirius had followed Harry and substituted him with a dummy to let Dumbledore bragged about his plan and intentions, the recording crystal broadcasting all for everyone to hear and see. Hermione, Susan, Padma and Daphne let the charge to take down the old man once and for all, accumulating to the his capture in the Department of Mysteries where the Veil was located and thus ending the reign of Dumbledore.

 **~~ End Flashback ~~**

And so here they were, in a manor they called home with all the comfort, friends and power they could have at their fingertips. There were still some naysayers but they would soldier on undeterred by anymore Dark Lords or manipulative old men.

"We had some great times." Lavender remarked as she sipped the tea.

"Indeed we do, and we will have more to spend with Harry." Megan answered as she idly played with a knife she took out of her pocket with a rather disturbing light in her eyes.

"Yes we will, we will make sure that Harry stays safe from manipulative old men, gold digging sluts, greedy politicians and the sheep that dares to hurt him." Hermione declared while sharing a cold smile with all of them, all of which were enhanced with the cold eyes. "After all..."

 _"It is all for the Greater Good of our love to our beloved Harry~"_

* * *

The End (?)

So here is the last chapter for the story, there would be an author's notes in the future describing the intent behind the story and stuff but otherwise this is now a completed story. How do you like them apples! Bet you did not expect the sudden yandere appearance, gives me the shivers~

Now that it is done, I will be focusing on my FSN / DxD crossover and my alternate account stories. But I am creating a poll on my profile to show some choices for a possible future Harry Potter fiction. Those choices are the only ones I could think off at the top of my head so let's see how it goes.

And so on that note, I bid you goodbye for this story. Many thanks for following this and hope to see you for my other stories.

 ** _Mischief Managed..._**

 ** _FOR THE GREATER GOOD!_**


End file.
